Young and Beautiful
by Hollow14
Summary: Love. The essence and feeling in which drives one to keep moving forward. The feeling that makes one insane. No matter gender, race or age, love will conquer all. However, what happens when a certain redheaded student and a blonde teacher are involved? Insecurities, secrets, love and problems begin to take root. Modern student/teacher AU. Hoodwitch. Contains smut. Other pairings.
1. I Know You Will

**Yo! Just a quick little story I was inspired to make after listening to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey for the hundredth time. The fic kinda revolves around the whole dilemma of the song, but gradually turns it's light to the true meaning: love. Oh, and this is my first time doing Hoodwitch (Ruby x Glynda) and personally, I find the pairing pretty interesting x) Oh, wait, but there's more! This is also my first smut... so yeah... Characters will seem out of place since they have to get the freaky on. Ruby is seen as more mature, due to the fact that she's a senior here. Glynda's just... I don't even know how to describe her in this fic. Again, you'll get to witness a very crappy smut scene... but in order to improve, you gotta start somewhere P: *pops tongue* hope ya'll enjoy and Happy Readings!**

**I don't own RWBY, nor the song, nor the title of this fic. Right, almost forgot, I don't own the pic as well... that ain't mine this time around...**

**I suggest to listen to the song as you read... even if it feels a little creepy when you're reading the smut scene...**

* * *

"_Will you still love… when I'm no longer young and beautiful…?"_

* * *

Writing furiously on the whiteboard, a blonde woman adjusted her glasses. Yells and cheers echoed throughout the empty classroom, coming from the baseball field. Looking at the notes in front of her, she couldn't help but glance out of the corner of her eye every once in a while.

Another thunk was heard as a metal baseball bat collided with a hard ball. Again, shouts of youth were heard, yelling a specific chant that made the blonde haired woman feel anxious and write even faster.

Hearing the sounds of steps skidding along the dirt, the blonde woman could feel herself become warm. Those same foot steps, reminding her of her special beloved, as well as her guilt.

Hearing everyone applaud outside, the woman smiled to herself. Once again, like always, she had made a home run. The laughter of youth filled the air, making the woman's hand come to an abrupt stop. Hearing the voices of undeserving and unworthiness rang in the back of her conscience. Narrowing her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed, she slowly put the marker down.

Hearing metal begin to pile up on top of one another, the teacher sighed. As the sounds of patting one's back could be heard from within the classroom, the woman began reading a novel. Keeping her eyes within the book and on the lines of text, she ignored the chants for an individual's name outside. Taking a deep breath, she turned the page.

Listening to the ticks that now surrounded the quiet classroom and the non vacant desks, the woman kept her eyes on her novel, careful not to look at the door every second or so, seeing how she knows that she'll be arriving at any moment.

Feeling her chest begin to tighten, the woman could hear the faint footsteps stomping on the tile flooring. Surely, she'll have to scold her for running through the halls.

Keeping her gaze on the book, the blonde heard rigid sounds coming from the door. Smiling a little, she found it humorous that she still got the wrong key every time she tried opening the door. Sensing a second rigid noise, the woman could feel her heart racing.

"Hey Glynda, I'm done with practice!" said a cheery voice from behind the door.

'_I know….'_

"Miss Rose, what have I told you about calling me by my first name?" the woman scolded.

"Ah, sorry about that Ms. Goodwitch, heh," she nervously said as she closed the door behind her, locking it. The teacher could feel warmth upon her cheeks.

Turning around, the blonde was met with a tall, young looking redhead, wearing a brown school uniform with the exception of brown slacks rather than a skirt.

"Hey there Glynda," she smiled warmly. Quickly returning to her novel, the teacher could hear the thumps of her heart against her ears.

Looking confused, the redhead smiled and went up to the teacher's desk. Leaning against the wooden structure, she stuffed her hands in her pant pockets.

"I was kinda wondering today during practice…" she blushed a little as she scratched the side of her cheek. "If you wanted to go to the upcoming fair-"

"I can't," the blonde simply interrupted. '_Yes I can...'_ "I'm too busy." '_I'm not...'_

"O-oh…." the redhead replied, feeling disappointed. "Well, there's always next time…."

'_I can't do this...'_

"Miss Rose, if that's all you wanted to say, you can head home now," the blonde said with no emotion as she kept her stare within her novel.

Looking at the teacher with furrowed eyebrows, the redhead turned around.

Feeling the girl begin to walk away, the woman could feel a sharp pain in her chest. Feeling her eyes begin to water as she felt the footsteps move farther away from her. '_It's for the best if we end-'_

"No…" said a voice from in front of the blonde. "No, I'm not leaving…" she said louder. Turning around, the redhead went straight for the teacher, placing her callused hands on top of her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving this place until you tell me what's wrong," Ruby quietly said as the sounds of "goodbyes" outside won over her voice. "Besides, you're the last person I'd leave alone," she smiled as she looked up to face her teacher. "Glynda."

Feeling her eyes begin to water, the teacher looked away. As her expression fell, the redhead slumped her head once more.

"Is it because you're my teacher… are you having regrets….. about us...?"

Quickly snapping towards the redhead, the teacher grabbed onto the student's blazer.

"No! It's not that! It's…." she said saddened.

Looking at her teacher's sorrow filled expression, the redhead quickly kissed under her teary eyes. Smiling once more, she wiped the tear away.

"What's wrong Glynda?" she asked.

"I'm scared…." the blonde finally admitted.

"Scared? Of what? I mean I lock the door every time I come in here…"

"No, it's not that… I'm afraid of what the future might bring to this relationship," she quietly said.

The sunset lit classroom stayed silent.

"I'm afraid that you'll find me repulsive, gross looking once we grow older… Having to go out with an old woman while you'll stay young and carefree. Who would want to be seen with something so abnormal. I'm sure you can find a much younger partner... Ruby… I think we should stop thi- ah!" she sounded after the feeling of wetness made contact with her neck.

"You over think too much Glynda," the redhead said as she trailed small kisses from the woman's neck to her upper jaw. Ending her last kiss, she moved closer to the blonde's ear and whispered. Widening her eyes at the redhead's words, the woman could feel wetness fall down her cheeks.

Smiling at her lover's childish acts, sobbing and clinging onto her blazer uniform, the redhead tried soothing her down.

Pulling her lover apart from herself after a few minutes, gray eyes looked into teary, light green eyes.

"You're not old, you're the opposite of that…." Ruby said as she began kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth to her lips. "You're a child… just like me…" she continued. "You cry, feel sadness over a relationship… you're practically a big baby," she chuckled as she kissed the woman's temple.

Pouting, the blonde eventually smiled at her grinning lover. "Whether you're a hundred and I'm fifty, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you," the redhead smiled as she placed her hand on the woman's cheek. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, so please," she said as she gave a big, toothy smile. "Smile for me and be happy."

The blonde's cheeks were over filling with tears. Hoping that she would get the woman to stop shedding tears, the redhead leaned her head to the side and kissed her upon the lips.

Eyes widening a bit, the blonde soon relaxed to the soothing feeling of her lover's lips. Picking her arms up, she hooked them around the redhead's neck.

After moments passed, moments filled with hot air and slight moans, Ruby pulled herself from her blonde haired lover.

Smiling, she walked around the desk until she was standing next her. Grabbing the woman's collar, surprising her along the way, she pulled the fabric apart. She quickly leaned in, making the both of them step back and fumble a bit, making the blonde lean against her desk.

"Wa-wait Ruby! We're still at school!-"

"I can't wait anymore…" she interrupted.

Looking at her collarbone, Ruby smiled and placed her lips upon it. The blonde shuddered under the girl's delicate touch. "I'll love you forever and ever. From your collarbone…" she continued kissing; she began unbuttoning her shirt. "To your tummy," she smiled as she kissed along the flat line of her stomach. She unzipped her black skirt and slowly pulled them to her ankles. "To your hips, to your thighs, to your knees…" she finished. Looking up to the flustered and feverish look her blonde lover was making, she smiled. "All of it, I'll love all of you."

Slowly coming back up to face her teacher, the redhead leaned in once more, "Forever and ever…"

Feeling a warm sensation within both, Ruby slowly trailed her hand from her lover's neck, to her shoulder, and to her chest, making the blonde flinch.

Moving her hand to the back of the blonde, the redhead quietly unhooked the black brassiere. Seeing it loosen and shrivel, she smiled as she continued to distract the other with melting kisses.

Slowly placing her hand under the open collared shirt, she grabbed ahold of the brassiere straps and pulled them down the side of her shoulder. Having done the same with the other, Ruby stopped their passionate kissing and stared deeply into her lover's light green eyes.

"Glynda, I truly, deeply love you with all my heart, so much that I get nervous whenever I think about you, about us, so…" Ruby slightly blushed. "I know it's kinda an awkward timing and all, seeing how I was gonna ask you later at the fair we were supposed to go," she nervously chuckled. "But after I graduate this year, I wanted to ask you if… if…." she blushed heavily. The blonde could feel her chest tighten, "If you wanted to live together and start a whole new life with just the two of us…" she finished.

Feeling the warmth return to her cheeks, the woman looked at her lover with widened eyes. "In other words…"

"Will you marry me?" the redhead said with a heavy blush and a wide smile.

Looking into the gray, honest orbs her lover possessed, she could feel her emotions begin to overflow once more.

"Geez, keep crying like that and I might actually have to call you a big cry baby," the redhead chuckled as she wiped away a tear. Leaning in closer, she looked into the light green eyes. "Please stop crying, I like it better when you smile…" she whispered as she kissed her.

Slowly pulling apart, both looked into each other's longing gazes. Pushing herself forward once more, the redhead pressed her lips against the others. "More…" she whispered as she continued.

Indulging further into the kiss, Glynda stumbled over her desk.

'_I can't hold back anymore...'_

Latching her arms around the redhead's neck, the blonde deepened the kiss.

Ruby couldn't hold it anymore. Opening the blonde's collared shirt, she quickly tried pulling the brassiere off; however, because her lover had her arms tightly around her neck, the situation turned out quite awkward and embarrassing for the two.

"S-sorry… heh…" Ruby nervously said as she blushed. Giving the taller girl a smile, the blonde blushed and turned her head. Pulling onto the girl's cuff, she led her to another part of the classroom.

"I want to do the same to you…" she quietly said.

"Hm…?" Ruby wondered. "What do you mean?"

"I…. want to make you feel… good…" she blushed.

Surprised at the woman's sudden request, the redhead smiled and took off her glasses.

Feeling embarrassed by the sudden gesture, Glynda quickly put her hands on top of the redhead's shoulders and pulled her downwards on top of a desk.

Grabbing a hold of Ruby's red neck tie, the blonde was careful to pull it loose, making sure not to hurt the younger girl in the process. Ruby just smiled as she looked at the nervous expression her lover was wearing.

Gently throwing the tie to the floor, the blonde proceeded to take off the brown blazer. Moving the jacket down her shoulders, the blonde was sure to touch the redhead's toned arms as she slipped it off.

Setting the thick coat to the side, she began to unbutton the girl's collared shirt. Slowly, one by one, she gradually made contact with the redhead's bare skin. Revealing her gray sports brassiere, to the arch in the middle of her stomach, to her fit and toned abs; she touched it, feeling the redhead shudder underneath as well.

After having finished unbuttoning the redhead's shirt, Glynda stayed on her knees. She made her way to Ruby's waist as her hands made contact with the pant's button and zipper.

"Wait!" Ruby stalled. "I think it's a good idea if I go shower right now!" she protested.

Giving the redhead a pout, the blonde stayed put. "Why?"

"Cause you know… I just had practice… and stuff…" she blushed.

Smiling at the redhead's nervousness, she continued undoing her pants.

"Hey!-"

"I don't care if you just had practice… I really want this right now…" she blushed as she continued unbuttoning. Having undone the main button, she slowly slid the zipper down. Grabbing a hold of the slacks from the side, the redhead pushed herself slightly off the desk as the blonde pulled her pants to her ankles.

Placing the girl's brown pants to the side, her eyes roamed on top of the redhead's laps. Bringing her hand to the tall girl's right lap, the blonde could feel the redhead tense up at her touch. '_Usually I'm on the receiving end, but I think this is the first time I've seen Ruby this nervous...' _she blushed.

'_Man… why does this have to be so embarrassing!?'_ Ruby blushed.

"Ruby," Glynda called from below. "Can you please let me…" she asked.

Feeling her heart began to thump rapidly, the redhead sighed and submitted to her lover's will. "Fine…." Slowly, she began to part her legs until she was sitting down normally.

Sensing herself begin to heat up, the blonde began to rub her thighs against one another. Looking up at the redhead's feverish gaze, Glynda continued forward. Kissing her knee, making a small trail of nibbles along the side of the girl's thigh, it gradually led up to what she's been wanting to encounter.

Ruby gulped. Feeling her inner thigh being touched in the most sensual way made the girl begin to squirm. She wanted it.

"Glynda… please… now…" she blushed. The blonde looked surprised. Ruby was usually the composed and patient one of the two, but now, she was practically crumbling under her touch.

Nodding slightly, Glynda quickly placed her lips against the redhead's underwear. Gripping the desk tightly with one hand as the other laid on top of the blonde's head, Ruby contained her moans.

Slowly, she went up to where she would find the redhead's weak point. Feeling a throbbing nub thump slowly against her tongue, the blonde smiled. Slightly moving her tongue in a circular motion around the nub, Ruby dug her nails into the desk even more.

Feeling her hair become undone, she moved away from the pulsating area. Wanting more, she pulled the redhead's underwear off. Parting her legs once more, she admired the sight before her.

Having a small trail of a deep red stripe running down the middle, she followed the path leading downwards. As she continued eyeing down, she was met with something small and hard like sticking out.

Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed it, making Ruby moan as a result. Wanting to see the girl react to her touch, Glynda placed her mouth over the nub.

Trembling as she grabbed harder onto the desk with both hands, Ruby barely managed to suppress a moan.

'_I want to hear her...'_

As her mouth was still over Ruby's weak point, the blonde began to lick around, trying her best not to miss any spots.

"Nnn…" Ruby moaned over and over again.

'_More...'_

Gradually picking up her pace, Glynda began licking and sucking faster.

Feeling the ecstasy begin to flow throughout her body, from her chest, to her arms, and to her fingertips, the redhead clawed into the wooden desk as she reached her climax.

"Glynda wait!-"

Eyes widening as something wet hit against her chin, the blonde drew back. "Ruby… you…?"

Hiding herself in her hands, the redhead blushed deeply. Seeing her lover embarrassed, the woman closed into the redhead and cleaned up any droplets left behind.

"Wait! Glynda! I'm still sensit-gah!" she moaned, as soon as she felt the tip of the blonde's tongue against her throbbing.

"I don't mind, it's yours," the blonde smiled. Feeling her cheeks warm up, the redhead quickly got up from the seat, making her lover stumble backwards.

"Now it's your turn to feel good," Ruby smiled. Leaning forward to her lover, the redhead stopped as soon as she heard the front door begin to rattle. Quickly grabbing the blonde's hand, Ruby lead the both of them under the teacher's desk.

Staying as quiet as possible, the two waited out. As seconds passed, the rattling soon stopped.

Sighing in relief, Ruby slumped her shoulders.

"Must have checked if the doors were locked…" the redhead sighed.

Looking over at the redhead, the blonde began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy…" she smiled. Looking at the blonde's sincere eyes, Ruby returned a smile of her own.

"Now… where were we?" Glynda teased as she leaned forward to the redhead and kissed her.

"I think we were about to make you feel good," Ruby responded as she continued kissing the blonde.

As the moon lit classroom was surrounded by small gasps of air and love filled moans, the two continued to show their affection for one another.

Finally finishing after spending many hours giving love and marking each other's bodies, the two laid on the floor, covered by what seemed to be a brown, emergency fire blanket.

"You know, I'm going to have to give you detention for using this first aid inappropriately," the blonde smiled as she moved in closer to the redhead.

"If you're giving it, then I'm more than glad to come by," the redhead chuckled.

"Oh be quiet," Glynda giggled. "But hey…. did you really mean it…?" she whispered.

"Mean what?" Ruby teased.

Pouting, the blonde blushed. "You know, getting married…" she blushed.

Leaning down to be face to face with her lover, Ruby quickly pecked Glynda's lips. Hugging the blonde closer to her bare body, the redhead smiled. "Of course I meant it… I want to get married after I graduate, that way, we won't cause too much of an uproar when we have to tell people," the redhead nervously chuckled.

_'That's right…. we have to tell everyone one day….'_ the blonde thought saddened. _'People will find it gross and eventually have us pulled apar-'_

"But you know…" Ruby continued. "I wouldn't care what others thought," she smiled. "I could care less if my dad or your folks opposed it. I love you so much that I'd do anything to be with you…" Ruby whispered. Glynda could feel her blush begin to deepen. "I would fight through anything just to be right by your side…" she finished as she began petting her blonde locks.

"I'm truly lucky…" Glynda whispered. "To have met such a wonderful person…."

Feeling arms snake around her waist, the redhead smiled.

"To be able to call you my wife one day would truly be a wonderful thing," Glynda smiled.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty nice to come home to a beautiful wife everyday…." Ruby smiled. Feeling her chest tighten, the blonde snuggled into the redhead.

"Hey, when's that fair again?"

**_Omake_**

As the two lovebirds stayed within each other's embrace, the noises of loud crickets filled the air.

"Maybe…" Ruby started.

"We should get out of here…." Glynda concluded.

"Good idea," the redhead chuckled.

As they both got up, the two began to dress. Finally looking at one another as smiles were etched onto each other's faces, the two got closer.

Grabbing a hold of each's hands, happily, they both walked out of the moonlit classroom and onto the complicated, yet love filled road in front of them.

* * *

**"Will ya'll still love me, when I'm nah longer writing innocence~" Wait, when the hell did I ever write anything innocent... X) okay, other than the kitten one... Was that okay...? Senpai...? Ah... the joys of being up at 4 a.m. Anyways, I know I'm a giant pervert and all... but "eh" material I guess. I'll just have to keep practicing and junk... but at least I'm not that under pressured to write a 'first' smut scene anymore. This was great practice :) And long live Hoodwitch... X) Welp, this was a pretty fun thing to write nonetheless. Oh, and one more thing before I go, I'm just warning ya'll that I'll be creating a lot more stories... ranging from Enabler, to Rose Hammer, and another Ladybug one... yup... welp, Hasta luego! :) **


	2. On Our Way There

**Yo! I accidentally thought of a plot for this story, so it's gonna be a little mini series with short, love filled chapters (not all chapters will contain smut). Hope you guys enjoy and happy readings! :)**

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Chapter Two: On Our Way There

_'Despite seeming the refined one in our relationship, my fiance is actually a very shy and embarrassed person.'_

Sitting down as she looked at the bus' roof, the redhead could feel the seat under her rumble. Hearing the loud engine and car beeps behind her head, the redhead shifted her gaze to her left.

Looking, admiring, she narrowed her eyes at the sight right next to her.

Forming a small smile, the redhead laughed silently at the blonde's "proper" sitting. Grinning even wider, she remembered her fiance's flustered state before boarding into the vehicle.

Currently, the two were heading on their way to spend an evening at a fair. The redhead was ecstatic to be going due to a certain reason; however, the blonde was a little nervous, mainly because the two would be seen as a couple out in public.

Tapping her fingers along her knee, Ruby looked once more to the blonde. Looking and forming a small smile at the deep concentration her lover was in; gazing at her stoic like structure, the redhead began to feel her smile drop.

'_I_ _know_ _she doesn't want to get close... But... Why are we really far away!'_ Ruby thought, feeling frustrated. In reality, the two were only sitting about a foot away from one another.

Peeking a little to the woman next to her who was reading a novel, Ruby pondered._ 'Maybe if I get a little closer...'_ She thought, moving a mere centimeter to her left.

As she continued, she was suddenly intersected as another person sat right in the middle of the two.

_'GAH!'_ the redhead mentally screamed.

Sighing, she continued looking at the roof, almost as if she wanted a wish to be magically granted from a certain god.

_'Man... I really wanted to spend as much time as we could...'_ She sighed. _'No! Ruby! This is good. A little space between us is good, you know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder... Heh heh...'_ She nervously thought.

Clasping her hands together, she looked at her thumbs as they twiddled with one another.

_'I know she's just being safe so that we don't get caught, but... It kinda makes me feel... A little lonely...'_

Slumping her head, the redhead felt a slight bump under her as the vehicle continued it's pace to their destination.

_'Is this weird... To be this clingy? I mean we're practically engaged, well... not yet..."_ She blushed.

Looking to her side, the redhead's view was being blocked by the obstacle next to her.

Feeling saddened, she quickly jumped at the feeling of a vibration in her jacket pocket.

Taking out her phone, Ruby smiled and relaxed in her seat. Shutting the flip phone closed, she continued looking at the roof as a wide smile adorned her face.

_'What was I worried about?'_ She thought happily as warmth rested on her cheeks.

Remembering the simple three worded, yet love filled text, the redhead sat in peace as the blonde continued reading her novel. Both, however, grinning this time...


	3. The Sound of My Heart

**Yo! I'm in the cutesy kinda mood right now so... Happy Readings! :3**

**I do not own RWBY nor the song I used in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Sound of My Heart

As the sun began setting, the brakes were pushed, gradually making the bus stop slowly next to what seemed like a small billboard and a bench.

Doors opened, making a screeching noise as subtle steam was released.

_'One...' _

People were shuffling throughout the bus.

Staring at the ground below her, the redhead could spot a blurry figure move about from out of the corner of her eye.

_'Two...'_

Hearing the rhythm of foot steps traveling to the front, Ruby could distinguish a certain footing.

Heels stepped down the bus' steps one by one. Exhaling, the redhead hunched her back and placed her hands on her knees for support.

_'Three.'_

Getting up from her seat, Ruby went towards the door and quickly exited. Putting on her hood, she then took out a set of earphones and started listening to music.

Looking in front of her as tunes played, she locked her gaze on the woman who was only a few feet away.

Smiling at the blonde's petite torso and her elegant posture, she continued her pacing towards their true destination.

This, was their system for going out. In order to protect their relationship from getting out to the rest of the world, the two had to take precautionary measures.

Having to board the bus, sit afar from one another, exit it in different moments, and one walking ahead of the other, this was what they did every time. Luckily however, these two were heading down town, where most of their friends or students don't usually go to.

The redhead continued grinning at the woman in front of her. Feeling alarmed at the sudden people passing by her, Ruby looked behind.

Looking back, the redhead spotted many people, mainly couples who were holding hands, all seeming to head somewhere.

_'Must be the fair they're going to...'_ She thought.

Spotting their glee filled faces as they shared laughs, hugs, intimate kisses, she felt a small sting in her chest.

Wanting to do the same to a certain blonde, she looked forward again. Grinning mischievously, she picked up her pace a little.

Quickly walking, she went past the blonde and returned to her normal speed as soon as she was only a few feet in front of her.

_'What the...' _Glynda thought suspiciously.

Still smiling as she continued walking, Ruby was surprised when a certain someone was speed walking in front of her.

Smiling widely, she quickly caught up to the blonde and hugged her from behind as she placed her hands in her fiance's front jacket pockets. Putting her chin on the blonde's head since she was tall enough, Ruby could feel the person below begin to jerk wildly.

"R-Ruby!?" Glynda said as she blushed, feeling shocked at the redhead's sudden gesture.

"Ssh!" Ruby smiled. "If we walk like this, no one can see who's under me since I have the hood on and because of my height. I'm practically a tree!" she laughed.

Still feeling a little unsure, the redhead spoke.

"Just relax," Ruby quietly said as she grinned. "Plus, these are all just strangers… no one we know…"

Feeling the girl's voice rumble behind her head, the blonde blushed even deeper. Finally submitting to the redhead's comment, she gently snaked her arms around the other's.

"Fine..." She quietly said. "Just don't move or else others might get suspicious..." she blushed heavily.

Surprised at the blonde's submissive attitude, the redhead grinned widely, "Mm!"

The two continued to walk together as one was smiling and the other was blushing.

_'My fiance is really cute...'_

* * *

Finally arriving to the fair, the pair spotted the long line for the entrance.

Quickly letting go of the redhead, Glynda continued her pacing forward.

Ruby pouted but slowly followed as well as she placed her hands to the back of her head.

"One please," Glynda gently asked. Receiving her ticket, she went inside the fairgrounds.

Keeping an open ear, the blonde walked slowly as she listened intently for the redhead.

"Yo!" Ruby goofily said to the ticket booth.

"Ruby! Nice seeing you here again! Here with some special person? Cause' you know, a lot of these folks here today are couples," the woman within the booth smirked.

Rubbing her neck nervously, the redhead blushed. "Heh, well... You can say it's something like that, heh..."

As she continued walking slowly, a certain blonde blushed.

"Well here you go, and have fun kid. But not too much fun!" she playfully winked.

"Oh you, heh," Ruby blushed.

Grabbing her ticket, the redhead began to enter the rowdy area.

'_Wow… got a little dark...'_ Ruby thought as she gazed at the slightly purple, evening sky.

Giving the ticket to another employee in the front entrance, Ruby looked around to spot her lover.

Smiling at a blonde individual who seemed to be waiting near a food stand, the redhead quickly jogged over.

"Hey!" Ruby smiled as she tried to regain her breath. Feeling the hood around her head begin to slip down, she quickly readjusted it to leave only her bangs and face showing.

"Shall we?" The redhead said as she held out her arm for the other to hook onto.

"Actually," Glynda began as she slightly blushed. "I think it would be better if we walked separately, so others won't find things suspicious..."

"O-oh, right! Can't ruin our date!" she quickly covered up.

"Well then..." the blonde said as she moved forward. Walking as well, Ruby looked around.

Spotting almost every couple around them, the redhead felt a little out of place.

This is supposed to be a date. A date meaning that you're having fun with the person you're with. A chance to separate oneself from the real world, from all the difficulties one is facing. A chance to be with your special loved one…

Biting her bottom lip, Ruby turned to face her blonde lover; however, was immediately forgotten after feeling a sudden warmth around her rough hand.

"Alright you lovebirds out there! Seeing how there's a lot of ya'll here, this one goes out for all of you!" boomed a voice throughout the fair.

_**Suggested Listening: Boom Clap by Charli XCX **_

"Just for this once…." whispered Glynda as she kept her head low.

Feeling her cheeks begin to warm up, Ruby smiled faintly. Just by looking at the side of her lover's face, she could see that most of it had matched the color of her head.

She herself could feel her own heart begin to thump louder and faster.

'_Gosh, she really is cute...'_

"Let's… let's go have fun…." Ruby said as she slightly blushed. "I want you to have a lot of fun, because…."

Glynda could hear the soothing and sincerity etched within the redhead's tone. Looking up, feeling curious, she felt her heart skip a beat as she came across Ruby's shimmering eyes and wide smile.

"I really do love it when you smile!"

As her mouth was opened a little, Glynda stood still.

Feeling her lover stop in her tracks, the redhead looked back to a surprise.

Standing still was a blushing and smiling Glynda as she looked warmly at Ruby. Feeling nervous, Ruby quickly let go of their grip as she turned her head to try and hide her blush.

"This really feels like I'm dreaming…" she quietly said.

"Ruby, what are you-"

"Because I don't think I could be able to meet such a beautiful person in real life," Ruby smiled and blushed as she looked at the blonde.

Glynda felt as if the world around her had stopped. The other couples passing by, the noises of the roller coasters, everything was blocked out. Except for her.

Feeling as if her heart was full, she gazed back at her lover. The lights from the rides and the confession stands illuminated the redhead's appearance, making it seem as if she was glowing.

"Now…" Ruby began as she lowered her head, as well as snapped the blonde back into reality. "Let's go have as much fun as we can!" she said as she looked up and gave a big, toothy smile.

Staring at her lover's shining smile, Glynda grinned widely and slightly nodded.

"Yes… let's."

'_Because I love you.'_

Grabbing her hand once more, the two intertwined fingers as they kept the warmth trapped within the middle of their palms.

'_Now… if this goes right, then….' _thought a smiling redhead as she put her left hand in her jacket pocket. Her fingers traced over a small square. '_Maybe I can finally be with her… but this time….forever...' _

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Ruby gazed at the smile her lover was making. She gave one herself. '_Is this what it means to finally be happy?'_

* * *

**_:3 Yay for cuteness! Yay for yuri! P.S. sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm sick at the moment so I quickly edited it. _**


	4. Reassurance

**Yo! Just something pretty short, still pretty sick and all so I apologize if it's too short. Welp, happy readings! :)**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Chapter Four: Reassurance

"**Faster ROSE!"** screamed a voice.

Huffing, gasping for air was a little girl running fast from corner to corner. Feeling saliva drip down the corner of her mouth, she quickly wiped it away.

Having been too concentrated on her objective, she did not see the ground below her and tripped hard onto the ground.

'_My… my knee...'_ the little girl thought as she felt tears well up.

**"What the hell do you think you're doing!**" yelled a voice from across the field. Looking up, she saw the person begin to approach her. She could feel her heart begin to race with terror.

"Get the hell up Rose, this isn't a time to screw around! You're the ace of this team! If you fail to bring your team to the league championships, then you'll just be wasting everyone's time! **Now, STOP LAYING ON THE GROUND AND START RUNNING YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-"**

"Ruby, are you okay?" gently asked a voice next to her right.

Quickly looking from where the voice came from, the redhead gulped. Now staring at Glynda, who was sporting a concerned expression, she smiled quickly and shook the feeling off.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" she grinned.

"Well, you were spacing out… Is everything really alright?" she asked once more, feeling worried about her redheaded lover.

Feeling the blonde's grip tighten, she smiled lightly at her. Pecking her check quickly, getting a surprised reaction from Glynda, Ruby stretched her fingers apart and gripped tighter as well.

'_Right… it's alright...' _Ruby smiled.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing!?" Glynda blushed heavily.

'_She's here… my savior…. my world…'_

"P-please not in public...' the blonde shied away.

'_My everything.' _

"Sorry about that!" Ruby chuckled. "I needed some reassurance."

"Reassurance…? For what exactly?" Glynda asked.

Feeling as her smile was about to drop, Ruby slapped her faced roughly, alarming the blonde along the way.

"Safe!" the redhead goofily yelled.

"W-why'd you suddenly hit yourself!" Glynda shrieked as she ironically bumped Ruby's head.

Rubbing the back of her head, Ruby sulked. "Ouch…."

"I'm sorry… I was just surprised…" the blonde said, saddened.

"So you hit me?" Ruby said, trying to sound "sad."

"I, I just don't want you… getting hurt…" she quietly said.

_'So you hit me instead….'_ Ruby thought again with a blank stare.

"Well, I'm alright, just a little roughing up here and there. Nothing I'm not used to!" Ruby grinned with closed eyes as she flexed her biceps.

Suddenly feeling something grab around her torso along with warmth to it, the redhead opened her eyes to a surprise.

"But it still hurts me…" Glynda whispered as her head was buried.

Slowly dropping her arms, Ruby chuckled softly and hugged her small, blonde lover.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Ruby whispered back. "I just wanted to see if this wasn't a dream or not…"

"Again, with that?" Glynda scolded.

"Yeah…. because I am truly lucky. To have you, to have met you, and to still be with you…"

_'Should… I do it now…?'_

Feeling her cheeks begin to warm up, Ruby began to reach for her jacket pocket.

"Hey Glynda, I know I mentioned this before and all…." the redhead began.

_**Thump.**_

_**Thump.**_

Feeling the leather of the box, Ruby could feel her breath quicken.

"But, I just wanted to say…. Glynda…. wi-"

"Kya! You did not!" shrieked a girl right next to them. "Hey look you guys! My boyfriend just proposed to me!" the girl said as she showed her ring to the bystanders next to them.

'_Ah...'_ Ruby deflated.

"Ruby? What was it that you were going to ask me?" Glynda asked as she looked up to the redhead.

"Um…" Ruby began to sweat, "If you wanted to go ride on a roller coaster!" she quickly lied.

'_Hopefully she didn't pick up on what I was trying to say….'_

"Well…. I'm not too sure…" Glynda fidgeted.

"Hm?" Ruby wondered.

'_What if she laughs at me….'_ the blonde thought with concern as she imagined the redhead laughing out loud as she rolled on the floor.

Feeling a tug on her hand as she was pulled forward, the blonde looked at the redhead's wide smile.

"Don't worry! I used to be scared about roller coasters too until I rode one! It'll be fun, I really promise!"

Still gazing at the reassuring smile Ruby was making, Glynda grinned warmly at the redhead.

'_Jeez...'_ the blonde smiled as she quickly walked next to her lover's side, fingers still intertwined with one another, '_I really do love her.'_

* * *

**Smut might be coming it's way pretty soon so... yeaup P: Also, I'm most likely going to change the description and stuff... since the fic is going to a certain direction and it ain't a one shot anymore... so... ya'll stay awesome and all and I'll see you most likely manana! Hasta luego! **


	5. Just Look Here, It'll Be Okay

**Yo! Something short once more... made a lil somethin' somethin' before going to sleep. Hopefully ya'll enjoy as always. And well, happy readings! :)**

**I do not own RWBY or the song used. But if I did own RWBY, I so would have made Ruby a raging yuri harem queen, I ain't even kidding.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Just Look Here, It'll Be Okay

_**Suggested Listening: Summer by Calvin Harris**_

A smiling redhead was tapping her foot to the beat of the background music. Looking over to her side, she saw the "brave" upfront her blonde lover was trying to pull.

However, knowing her fiance, she knew she was pretty nervous and terrified right now. Ruby chuckled.

Currently, the two were about to board onto one of the more extreme roller coasters in the fair.

Smiling warmly towards her stoic looking, yet trembling lover, Ruby softly hugged her from behind as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's stomach.

"Hey, relax…" the redhead quietly whispered within the crook of her lover's neck. "It's just gonna last a single minute, then it's over."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Glynda lied.

"Oh really, so this shaking I'm feeling right now is an earthquake? Well, then, I guess we better take cover!" Ruby goofed as she started moving from side to side, pulling along her fiance.

Both giggling at the redhead's gesture, Glynda placed her arms over Ruby's.

"Thanks, that made me feel a little better," she quietly said.

"Mm, no problem," Ruby calmly said as she started planting small kisses on the blonde's cheek, making her giggle as a result.

"W-wait, stop Ruby," Glynda tried saying through giggles.

"Why?" Ruby pouted, "No one can see who I am, remember, my hood?"

"Yes, but," the blonde said through her now calm composure, "there is a little thing called too much public display of affection."

"Hmm, but…." Ruby smirked as she went next to the blonde's ear, "You're just so tempting that I can't control myself."

Feeling the blood rush to her face, the blonde fell back into the redhead's hug to try and cover herself.

The blonde clutched onto the redhead's sleeves.

'_So childish, yet so… mature...'_

"Oh man, did I take my joke too far?" Ruby said with concern.

Glynda lightly shook her head from side to side. "No…" she whispered.

"Alright, next in line please," said the male employee next to the roller coaster's fence entry.

"Seems like we're up!" Ruby excitedly said through a wide grin. Going to move forward, the redhead was surprised at her fiance's response.

"Um, Glynda... I think we're supposed to walk up now…"

"U-uh, yeah! Sorry, I didn't quite catch what he said at first, okay, let's go!" the blonde said with fake enthusiasm. As she began to move forward, both the employee and Ruby looked at the blonde's obscure walking maneuver.

"Is she going to be alright…?" the employee asked.

"Yeah, she's just a little nervous," Ruby chuckled.

"Alright then, better make sure your friend makes it to the seat," the employee laughed.

Walking forward, Ruby smiled, "Yeah, but she's not my friend, she's my wife!"

Shocked at the redhead's remark, the employee blushed and bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I thought that-"

"It's okay, she's actually my soon to be wife," Ruby said as she waved her hands from side to side, signifying not to worry.

"Oh, well, good luck with your marriage Ms…?"

"Mrs. Goodwitch," she smiled.

"Well Mrs. Goodwitch, it seems like your fiance has made it to her seat. I suggest you try and calm her down, you know, be a great partner," the employee winked and smiled.

Grinning at the employer's advise, Ruby nodded her head rapidly and quickly went over to where her lover was at.

'_Mrs. Ruby Goodwitch huh…? What about Glynda Rose… well, it doesn't matter, I'm fine with any...'_

"Hey there," Ruby smiled at her fiance, who was sitting stiffly in her seat. "You… okay?"

Nodding her head lightly, Glynda stayed silent.

The corners of the redhead's mouth tugged up.

'_Oh jeez….'_

Sitting in the seat next to the blonde, Ruby placed her hand on Glynda's knee.

"It's going to be okay," she started. Her blonde headed lover looked over to the redhead, specifically to the smile she was wearing, "I promise."

'_Why is it that when she looks at me like that… I know she isn't lying….. I feel…. safe...'_

"Alright riders, please pull down your seat guards," a female employer said through the intercom.

'_Hm… sounds familiar...' _

Doing what they were told to do, the redhead looked over to her lover. "You ready?" Ruby smiled warmly.

"I think so…" Glynda replied.

"Alright, keep your feet within the boundaries of the ride, do not carry any electronics that can possibly drop during the ride, and remember, have fun!" the female employer said excited like.

Feeling the ride begin to drop down, Glynda could feel a knot within her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched the guard in front of her with all her might.

Feeling the ride stop one last time, Glynda felt the knot grow more intense.

'_I'm scared, I'm terrified, it's silly of me to act like this, but I can't help it… this is really scar-'_

Opening her eyes from the warm touch placed upon her hand, the blonde looked to her side to be facing a smiling Ruby. The smile that always made her feel warm, the riddance of uncertainty; her sanctuary.

"Hey, if it's too scary," Ruby smiled as she intertwined their hands, "Just look at me."

'_Look at her...'_

"Just look at me and forget we're even on the ride."

'_Look at her eyes….'_

Locking her sights with the redhead's shining, warm filled, grey eyes, the blonde felt it a second time in her chest. The same feeling she felt when she fell in love with Ruby.

The roller coaster began moving, but the blonde ignored it. She was currently too entranced with Ruby's haven like features. From her glittering eyes, to her rose like cheeks, to her heart racing smiling. The roller coaster mattered no more.

Feeling something hit her foot, Ruby was too focused on Glynda's bright, light green eyes.

'_She's really…. beautiful...'_ the redhead thought.

Feeling the ride beginning to stop, the two had not yet moved their gazes from one another.

"Alright riders! You just survived! Please exit the ride now," announced the female voice once more.

Hearing the voice, the two realized that the ride was over. Both turned away and blushed.

'_Man… I was too distracted….'_

'_Was I really that distracted by her eyes…?"_

As they both started walking down the entrance stairs, both blushing, Ruby placed her hands within her pockets.

Stopping, the redhead could feel the life from her face begin to leave.

Looking back, the blonde looked at her life drained lover.

"Ruby…? Did you get sick?"

'_No…. but I want to throw up.'_

"U-uh, no!" she covered up. "Just have to go back, I think I dropped my ear phones on the ground, so why don't you get some food while I go look for them!" the redhead slightly said in panic as she began to run back.

"Okay…" Glynda said, feeling unsure.

'_Oh… I didn't ask what she wanted to eat...'_

Quickly scurrying back to the employee she talked to, Ruby could feel the sweat drip down her forehead. '_Crap, I can't lose it now!'_

"Uh, hey!" Ruby said nervously.

"Oh, Mrs. Goodwitch! Nice seeing you again," the male smiled.

'_I won't be Mrs. Goodwitch if I can't find it!' _Ruby mentally cried.

"Um, yeah, you see, you know how I said that that 'friend' of mine was actually my wife to be and stuff…?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly. And I'm sorry for getting that confused again-"

"No, no, no, it's all cool! But, um, listen… I was wondering if you can stop the ride for a bit…. I was actually intending to propose today… but I might have… dropped the ring…. on the ride."

After a full second filled with silence and regret passed, the male spoke, "Sure! Go right ahead! Just tell my friend over there your situation and make sure to tell her not to start anything up."

Bowing deeply, the redhead felt relieved. "Thank you so much!"

She quickly made her way over to where the ride's conductor was at. Seeing the employer kneeling down under the counter, she began her rambling.

"Hey, excuse me, I just asked if I could look for my ring, so if you can…." Ruby dropped her smile after seeing the employee stand up. Looking into lilac eyes, the redhead widened her's.

"Y-Yang!?"

* * *

**Is this where that famous anime shriek "Ehhhhh!?" comes from?**

**xxxx**

**Author admits #1:**

***Looking at computer with a concentrated look***

**"Hmmmmm..."**

**"Darude Sandstorm... or Summer Calvin Harris..."**

***Looks down to see a dime***

**"Heads Darude, Tails Summer."**

***Flips coin***

**"Summer it is..."**


	6. Your Happiness is My Happiness

**Yo! It's hot in Topeka... please tell me you know the reference... but then again, I'm a psycho seeing how I always wear a hoodie in any kind of weather. It'll be like 110 degrees and I'll be pimping that hoodie xD Ah... welp, here's another chapter for ya'll and just know, if you hadn't guessed already, this is going to be pretty slow... but hey... more of these two love birds! Also, I haven't said this at all, I'm such an a-hole for not remembering, but seriously, thank you all for the favs, the follows, and the reviews, I really do appreciate them. It's pretty much the feedback of this story, you know, seeing if ya'll are liking the story or not. And so, I hope you enjoy once more, and I'll see you down there ;) not in that sense, but yeah... happy readings! **

**I do not own RWBY**

**HOLD UP: Ruby and Yang are the same age in this fic (18) as well as Blake and Weiss, if we ever see them.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Your Happiness is My Happiness

Sitting down as she swung her legs back and forth happily, was a blonde, little girl working on what seemed like homework. Grinning, she was awaiting for her father to arrive home with a very special surprise; her new sister; a companion to share her adventures with.

Humming as she kept on writing, the girl heard the jingle of keys coming from the front door. Smiling widely, she quickly set down the pencil and ran straight to where she heard the noise of arrival.

The writing utensil, slowly, began to slip from the table's platform.

The blonde girl was shaking with anticipation. What sort of girl was her new sister going to be? Was she going to be kind? Funny? Courageous? She was excited to finally be able to call another her very own sibling, despite not sharing the same blood. But that's to be expected when you're an only child.

As the girl continued her shaking, the front door opened, revealing a tall, male with dark brown eyes as well as dark, blonde hair.

Looking upon her father's some what saddened and unsure smile, the blonde's own excited state began to falter.

The pencil was still sliding down slowly.

"Yang, I brought you your brand new sister," he said in a deep, light heartened voice. But something behind it felt sad to the girl. She could feel it.

Seeing a smaller shadow begin to form behind her father, the blonde regained her smile.

The tall male looked behind. He smiled lightly and patted the girl's head behind him.

The pencil continued its fall.

"Yang," he slowly began, "This is your new sister."

Moving to the side, a little girl with red like, short hair appeared by his side. Looking at the girl with a wide smile, Yang could feel it begin to slip away once more.

"Ruby Rose," her father finally said. However, the blonde kept her gaze set on the girl in front of her. Her eyes. Something was off about this girl. Just by looking into the other's gaze, the blonde could feel her heart sink. Were her eyes supposed to be that empty?

The pencil dropped to the ground with a small thud.

That was eight years ago. Just when they were about ten years old.

* * *

"Ruby?" a blonde beauty, known as Yang, questioned with a surprised smile. "What're you doing here?"

Grinning nervously, the redhead could feel herself begin to sweat buckets.

"Oh, you know," she started off nervously, "Just… chillin'."

"Chillin'?" Yang asked. "So, you're just chillin'?"

"Yeah, you know, like a villain, heh heh," the redhead answered, feeling a drop of sweat fall down her neck.

"Really? On a Wednesday night you came here to just 'chill'? Down town?" the blonde asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, you know, nothing better to do then come to the fair to just chill. I needed to get out more… heh…."

"Hm, seeing how it's couple night, I'm assuming you didn't come alone," Yang teased. "So, who did you come with?"

"Whattttt?" Ruby said suspiciously with a high pitched voice. "Today's couple's night? I had no idea!" she said, sounding almost scripted.

"Uh huh," Yang grinned. "Who are they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ruby ignored.

"Hm, judging from your clothes, the smell of perfume and your ridiculously nervous attitude, I'm just gonna assume that you came here with someone, and you better say something or I'll tell dad~" she snickered. '_I can always ditch work and follow her around the park too.'_

Widening her eyes, Ruby quickly placed her hands together in a prayer motion and bowed.

"Please Yang! You can't tell dad!"

"Well then, you better confess~" she teased once more.

"I can't!" the redhead shouted. Suddenly regretting her action, Ruby looked up to be face to face with a shocked looking Yang.

"I… I'm sorry I yelled…" Ruby said with a saddened expression as she gripped her left arm.

"It's fine…" Yang responded, still feeling an aftershock at her sister's sudden outburst. She felt a chill run down her back from a sense of remembrance; gray, empty eyes.

'_How long has it been….'_

"No, I'm the one at fault, I shouldn't have tried to force you to do something like that," the blonde shrugged.

'_How long has it been since I've seen her so….'_

"No, I shouldn't have yelled…" the redhead said.

'_So reserved…? So…?'_

"Look, I understand if you can't say who you're dating, but just know, that I'll always be there for you sis," Yang smiled.

Feeling a small grin take over her face, Ruby returned back to her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Thanks Yang," the redhead smiled, "and… I'll be sure to tell you and dad the truth one day, I'm just not really ready to say it, that's all," the redhead sported a somewhat saddened smile.

"It's cool, I totally get where you're coming from," Yang laughed, "Heck, I have a couple of secrets hidden in the closet too."

Feeling the reassuring smile her blonde sister was making, the redhead felt happy, almost safe.

"Thanks, really, thanks Yang," Ruby smiled.

"No problem, but one question, why are you here?" Yang asked.

"Oh crap! The ri-" quickly covering her mouth from spilling the truth, Ruby looked at her sister wide eyed.

"The ri? What're you talking about?"

"Uh, I was actually going to ask if you could stop the ride for just a bit. I, um, I… I lost my phone!" she said, finally coming up with an excuse. "Yeah, I lost my phone-"

A text message beep rang in the redhead's pocket.

"I think I just found your phone," Yang teased.

Slumping her shoulders, the redhead took out her device. Becoming live-able again, she smiled from whom the message came from.

'_Hey, is there anything specifically that you want to eat?'_ read the message.

Grinning widely, Ruby began texting twice as fast.

'_You can pick whatever you want to, just make sure to get me whatever you choose :)' _sending the message, the redhead turned back to be faced with a smirking blonde.

"Seems like the love bug hit you hard," Yang teased.

Blushing and pouting, the redhead felt a vibration in her hand. Looking down, she began smiling like a complete goof.

'_Are you sure? I'm fine with whatever you want. In fact, I can message you what they're offering if you'd like?'_

Feeling the warm feeling in her chest return, she smiled. '_She's just too cute...'_

"Okay, now I really want to meet this person. Whoever's making you smile like that is definitely worth meeting," Yang chuckled.

"Oh you will, one day," Ruby smiled. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for something I lost."

"Go for it," Yang accessed.

As the redhead stepped down onto the grounds below, she felt the weight lift off of her shoulders once she saw a blue, leather box sitting on top of the green grass.

'_Thank goodness….'_

Grabbing it quickly, she went back towards her sister.

"Thanks Yang, I'm gonna get going now, I found what I was looking for," Ruby smiled. "I'll see you at home?"

"Definitely," the blonde smiled. Just as her sister was leaving, Yang called out, "Oh, and Ruby?"

"Yeah?" the redhead questioned as she turned around.

"Your zipper's down," she giggled.

Scrambling like a mad man, the redhead was met with a closed and secure zipper.

"Just kidding you goof," Yang laughed, making the redhead pout, "I meant to say, have fun."

Looking at her blonde sister, the redhead grinned and went off.

_'Just this one time Ruby Rose, I'm letting you off the hook. But, I wonder who you're dating…. well, it doesn't matter….'_

The redhead was jogging back to the source of her happiness as she wore a bright smile.

_'As long as you're happy….'_

Seeing a blonde woman stand near a food stand, the redhead called out, making the woman face her.

_'Then… I'm happy as well.'_ The blonde smiled.

As the two held hands, they continued their date, as well as their search for food.

_**Omake**_

Squinting her eyes, the redhead was looking at the food stand's menu.

_'If I get the spicy food... no... Glynda doesn't like that...'_

"Are you still deciding?" asked her blonde lover.

"Yeah..." Ruby replied as she kept looking at the menu.

_'She told me I can't get the same as her after what happened the last time at that last stand...'_

Feeling a cold feeling in her neck, she shook after remembering that she almost threw up the contents.

_'But if I get the spicy food, she won't kiss me...' _

Ruby knew that Glynda absolutely hated spicy foods with a passion. She was more of the sweets kind of person; chocolate specifically.

Looking over to her lover, the redhead stared at the blonde's plump lips with deep concentration.

_'Hmm...'_

Looking to the person running the food stand, the redhead spoke with determination.

"Yes, I'd like to order a chocolate glazed funnel cake please!"

* * *

**Ah... their bond is fluffy :3 I'm not gonna lie, I'm really having fun writing this, I'm also gaining some experience in writing under a certain amount of time, which I really need since I'm in English 4AP. I'm also trying to write in a different style, I'm trying to grasp the reality sort of feeling. You know, slice of life kinda thing with, of course, a sprinkle of an anime atmosphere. So of course there's gonna be drama (because let's face it, when you're dating your teacher, there's gonna be some bumps in the road, it can't just be rainbows and gumdrops). Alright, so I'll see you guys later and I hope you found this okay x) Hasta luego! **

**xxxx**

**Author admits #2:**

***Doing the calculus homework in bed***

***Song that sounds like crazy sex comes on* **

***Blushes from thoughts***

**"I should finish this fast..." *mumbles* "Wanna get to writing those two..."**


	7. A Cool Ride and Acceptance

**Yo! Something quick before I hit the sack, so I hope you enjoy and again, thank you for the favs, follows and reviews :) you guys are amazing and with that, happy readings :)**

**I do not own RWBY or the song used.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Cool Ride and Acceptance

Walking home, she felt the cold winds hit against her warm cheeks. Flush lingering on her cheeks, she still couldn't forget the memories from tonight.

Soft touches, love filled movements, yearning calls. She could feel herself smile warmly as she blushed.

Walking along the sidewalk under the dark purple sky, she felt the car lights on her back as they passed by her.

Making her way up her patio steps, she took out her house key and quietly opened the door.

Going inside, the redhead slowly closed the door behind, making sure not to make any loud noise. It was currently three in the morning.

Pulling her hood down, she tip toed her way to the refrigerator.

"You know I can hear you right?" said a voice from within the darkness.

Sighing, the redhead turned the lights on.

"Hey," Ruby simply said. She felt nervous; could her sister spot the blush she was wearing?

"Hey yourself," Yang smiled. "Geez Rubes, what took ya so long?"

"I hung out with someone a little longer..." she said as she turned her gaze.

Remembering the gliding of her hands upon her lover's body, she could feel the warmth intensify on her cheeks.

"Oh?" Yang teased. "Doing what exactly at three in the morning?"

Feeling her blush deepen, she looked down, making her hair cover her gaze.

Looking at her sister's nervous state, the blonde sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well, just be lucky that dad's ain't waking up until noon tomorrow," Yang winked.

"Why...?" the redhead asked.

"He went out drinking with his friends and you know how dad is with alcohol," the blonde laughed.

"Yeah," the redhead giggled. Feeling calm, she went towards the refrigerator and grabbed a water.

Twisting the cap off, she drank it until the water filled half way up withinthe bottle.

"Someone was a little thirsty," Yang commented.

"Yeah, it's a bit hot," Ruby said as she fanned her stomach by tugging on her shirt.

"Well it is summer," the blonde remarked. "Plus, I got a little feeling on why you're so hot right now," she winked, making the redhead blush. A few moments of silence passed before anyone said anything; those moments felt relaxing for some reason.

"So, how're you feeling?" Yang said with a calm smile.

As Ruby was about to deny her sister, she stopped herself as the cool breeze from the window fanned her. She smiled lightly.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good right now, relieved almost," the redhead answered.

"Oh, so relieving yourself made you feel better?" Yang teased.

"N-no!" The redhead blushed. Looking at her mischievous, blonde sister, the redhead began chuckling.

"No, I just feel, I don't know, relaxed. Like, I feel as if my life is full, but in a good way!" Ruby reassured. "It's like, this feeling that makes you feel really happy, happy that you're able to live the life you live right now, or something like that," the redhead chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

_'You've really grown...'_

"Man, you better hurry up and tell me who it is you're going out with, I definitely want to give this person my respect," Yang smiled.

"Yeah well, like I said, you will eventually," Ruby said as she closed her eyes and leaned against the kitchen wall. Letting the wind move around her, she could feel her hair beginning to shift.

"The breeze feels nice huh?" the blonde said.

"Yeah... It does," Ruby replied. "Hey... Do you maybe wanna go out for a ride?"

"Ruby? Ruby Rose wants to get on my death machine and cruise around town this late in the day? Gasp!"

Snickering, the redhead went over to the couch, where the blonde was sitting, and nudged her.

"Oh shut up. I'm not a kid anymore you know."

_'I know_ _you aren't...'_

"Neither of us are," Yang added. "We're in our senior year, our last year here before we set off to god knows where."

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she looked off into the distance. "That's right... College..."

"Have any idea where you wanna go?" the blonde asked as she looked at the ceiling.

"No..." the redhead replied as she moved her gaze to the ceiling as well. "I don't..."

"Yeah, me neither," the blonde said. Silence took over for a few seconds.

"Maybe I'll go straight into work than school or something, but knowing dad, education always goes first," Yang chuckled.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah?"

"You think... You think marriage is possible after graduating?"

Widening her eyes, the blonde felt a sting in her chest.

_'So he_ _was right...?'_

"Why do you ask?" The blonde covered up.

"Just wondering..."

Looking at her redheaded sister, who was still staring at the ceiling, it finally hit her.

This was her eighteen year old sister. She had lived with her with for about eight years. Watching her improve, develop, she hadn't realized it up until now.

Ruby was practically an adult. Her features have changed, making her look more mature. Her voice was no longer really high pitched. Nothing held her back from the past; she wasn't the same Ruby Rose as before. She was a young woman.

Smiling, Yang got closer to her sister. Bumping shoulders, she held Ruby's hand.

How long had it been since she's held her hand?

"I think whatever one wants to do after graduation is their decision. No one's else. All that matters is what makes you happy," Yang smiled.

Looking over to her sister with a some what shocked expression, the redhead soon relaxed and grinned.

"Thanks Yang..."

Gripping her sister's hand tighter, the blonde felt a sense of relief wash over her.

"Now..." Yang began. "Let's go for that ride."

"Yeah. But, let me go take a quick shower first."

"Oh, care to tell me why?" Yang teased.

The redhead quickly got up and ran up the stairs, "I'll meet you up at the garage!"

Smirking as she shook her head from side to side, the blonde got up to get her gear ready.

_**Suggested Listening: IS by Kanno Youko (feat. POP ETC)**_

The rumbling, loud sounds of the motorcycle's crying engine filled the empty streets.

Shifting from side to side as the wind hit the two girl's faces, they both still smiled.

Ruby held on tight to her sister's waist as she leaned back a little, listening to the settle heartbeats her chest was making.

Suddenly feeling her cheeks flushed, she remembered a few memories from the night.

Remembering the trail at which her fingers moved on her blonde lover. From the corner of her jaw, to her neck, her shoulders, her stomach, eventually leading herself to the place where her lover desired to be touched at.

Remembering the warmth that she felt as both bodies pushed against one another. Ruby could feel the butterflies at the pit of her stomach. It was definitely a night to remember. For surely, her lover felt the same way.

Especially if she shed tears of joy.

Looking at the building lights in front of her, the redhead now felt relieved. Relieved from pressure, from worry, from everything at the moment.

'_It's alright... I know I can wait... I know we can wait...'_ She smiled as she closed her eyes, wind surging through her hair. _'I know this because... We love each other...'_

Looking back to see what her sister was doing, the blonde spotted a relaxed, closed eyed Ruby. Surprised to see such an expression, the blonde smirked and looked forward to the road again.

_'She looks_ _happy... Really happy...'_

The blonde glided the motorcycle to the right in order to avoid any vehicle in front of them. '_I'm glad...'_

_'I know I can only be her sister at a certain point, but... I really hope that you're happy with whatever you choose. You deserve it...'_

Speeding a little faster, the blonde wanted to catch more wind._ 'Just know sis... That I'll always be here. I'll be here to catch you when you fall. When you're sad... Whenever...'_

The blonde turned left. _'Yeah, it sucks that my best friend has someone more important, but, I can accept that... Because I know that they make you a lot happier, and believe me, the last thing I want for you is to be sad and miserable...'_

The blonde went a little faster, feeling her sister's grip tighten._ 'Well, the only advice I can give you sis, is to live your life to the fullest with no regrets, so...'_

She began slowing down, smiling at the tight hug her sister had around her waist._ 'I wish you all the luck with your wife.'_

* * *

**Just saying, I used the song and motorcycle scene from an anime I'm watching x) if I'm correct, it's called Terror on Resonance, I'm not sure. But I needed to get a little more Ruby and Yang up in here. Hope you didn't find it a bore. And well, hasta luego! :)**

**P.S. you can also listen to the song right from the beginning of the chapter, in my opinion, I feel like it still goes with it...**

**Xxx**

**Author Admits # 3**

***Drops pencil after finishing homework at 11:30***

***Eyes are about to fall out***

***Drags self to the desk***

**"Must... Write... More!"**

**#WhoNeedsSleep?**


	8. Feel Alive

**Yo! Here's another chapter :D after three days... of not uploading. Oh, and it's a lemony one! :D Oh, but of course, thank you very much for the favs, follows, and the review. Glad you're liking it 'headreviewer mk2' I really appreciate the support :) Happy Readings you wonderful guys and gals! :D**

**I do not own RWBY. Bleep Blop Bloop P:**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Feel Alive

"Come on, you guys keep up the good work! Only a few more and you're done! I know you can do it!" yelled a male voice.

Staggering as she released and inhaled small puffs of air, almost as if she was trying to empty the oxygen supply in this world, was a blonde. She was dressed in what seemed like a baseball uniform, in which included black tight like bottoms with a white shirt that had a large logo saying: 'Beacon's Hunters.'

"B-but dad!" Yang whined. She slid her forearm across her sweating forehead.

"Ah, ah, ah! It's Coach Qrow to you missy!" he shouted back.

"Coach Qrow, it's freaking hot and this is insane! Why are you making us run a billion miles!"

"If you have the energy to complain, then you have the energy to run! Now get moving Xiao Long!" the male, known as Coach Qrow, smiled.

"Ugh!" Yang groaned as she picked up her pace, continuing to run around the baseball diamond field. Currently, the school's baseball team, which is unisex, are having summer training's, known as conditioning, in order to prepare for future games. They always started practice earlier in order to improve any flaws that the team members had. Besides, they had a reputation of a 'no losing streak' to uphold.

'_I'm gonna die….'_ Yang thought as she wobbled while running. Feeling her eyes beginning to become sluggish, the blonde began to stumble.

Quickly snapping her eyes at the feel of something smack her bottom, the blonde turned around to be meet with a smirk and amber eyes.

"Better keep it up, miss "Powerful Batter"," a raven haired girl teased.

Smirking, the blonde pointed to herself. "Hey, this hero ain't giving up just yet, Blake!" she yelled as she ran faster.

"You're such an idiot," the raven haired girl said to herself as she followed behind.

"Alright, keep it up you guys! You're doing great!" yelled Coach Qrow.

"Yeah, of course you think that, you're not the one running…" Yang said.

"You're giving me a hundred push-ups afterwards Xiao Long!" Yang's father yelled from across the field.

"How did you even hear me!" the blonde cried.

"Stop complaining and start working! You could have been done like Rose if you didn't whine so much!"

"Dang… you…. Ruby…" Yang huffed. Looking out into the field and up a small hill with a large oak tree near it, the blonde saw a familiar redheaded girl laying down with her hands behind her head. '_I wish I can be in her position!'_ Yang whined.

'_But then again, I really can't complain or compare myself to her… especially since I didn't experience what she had to go through….'_

_xxx_

Ruby wore a face of relaxation; her eyes were closed as she was smiling. She was under the oak's shade, not having to endure the sun's bright rays unlike her teammates. Feeling the summer's moist filled breeze pass through her red locks, she sighed in content.

'_Was life ever this good?' _

The redhead could feel the wet grass under her arms. Luckily, the grass still held some morning dew, giving the redhead another cooling system apart from the breeze.

Yesterday's events were playing through her mind; in fact, ever since this morning she had been replaying them. It was such a perfect day. Going to the fair, being next to one another without some sort of distance in between, and the lake…. the lake.

Feeling herself slowly begin to slip away to dreamland, the redhead gave one last thought about yesterday.

'_It was the perfect date...'_

_**During the fair (Yesterday)**_

Ruby's right hand was holding her soon-to-be-fiance's while her left was in front of her mouth. She belched.

"Sorry about that," she said as she giggled nervously.

"It's alright," Glynda smiled. "It's only natural with all the stuff we ate."

"Heh, yeah," Ruby still felt embarrassed.

Continuing their exploration throughout the fairgrounds, silence between the two took place.

"So, it's getting a little late…" Glynda said quietly, feeling herself begin to blush.

"Yeah, it sure is…" Ruby responded with a quiet demeanor. Gulping, she turned to her lover. "Hey, I um, I actually did this thing… and I was wondering if you wanted to stick around some more… and go there," she blushed.

'_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!' _

Glynda looked at the redhead who was currently blushing and looking away.

She smiled, feeling a warm sensation within her chest.

"Sure," the blonde responded as she linked arms. She placed her head on Ruby's shoulder.

'_Yes!' _

"A-alright, let's go," Ruby said as she stiffened up.

'_Act calm, just act calm and cool. Just because you're gonna propose doesn't mean that you should be nervous. Just be your cool self,'_ the redhead tried reasoning with herself.

Walking through the fair's path that was surrounded by stands and rides, the two trailed off the dirt road hill and onto the grassy grounds below.

Slowly going down the hill, hand in hand, Ruby took the led.

Glynda looked around, feeling a little frightened at the giant, trees that covered the forest around them. Looking closely at the tree tops above them, Glynda widened her eyes.

'_Red….' _

"We're almost there," the redhead said, amusement attached to her tone.

The blonde looked at the back of Ruby's head with admiration in her gaze; she tightened their grip.

After a few minutes of walking, Ruby stopped in front of Glynda.

"Are we finally her-" the blonde's eyes widened at the scenery before her.

"Ruby…. this is…" the blonde looked at her surroundings in awe. The trees and bushes around them were absolutely radiating, all colored in deep red. The grass below them was complementary to the standing oaks; green. But the one thing that caught the woman's gaze and made the redhead smile upon her reaction was the lake laid out in front of them.

"Beautiful?" the redhead finished with a grin. "Well," she blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I hoped it would seem that way…."

Looking around the gorgeous scenery, light green eyes made contact with a few objects in the middle of the green grass. Her heart fluttered when she realized what was set up. A picnic under the moonlight.

"I was wondering, you know, a little something for just us two…. without people around…" the redhead blushed. "I mean if you're still up for it of course! I totally understand if you want to head home cause' you're all tired and stuff, I mean it's pretty reasonable to-"

Smiling, the blonde placed her finger on the redhead's lips, silencing her.

"It's okay, I want to," Glynda smiled. "Besides…." she fidgeted. "I wanted to spend some time alone as well…"

Ruby could feel herself begin to over heat. She pressed her grin against the blonde's finger. Grabbing her hand once more, she led her lover to the red blanket sprawled on the grass. They both slowly sat down to be facing the glittering lake. Ruby sat in a criss cross position, while Glynda had her legs under herself.

"If you want, we can skip the picnic part, seeing how we ate a bunch and stuff," Ruby chuckled.

"If you don't mind, I'm a little full at the moment," the blonde giggled.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be after what we just ate-"

_**GRRRRR.**_

Ruby blushed immensely. Glynda continued her giggling.

"I think you should eat if your stomach is protesting," the blonde chuckled.

"Heh, baseball practice is making me extra hungry now a days… heh," Ruby blushed. "But I think I could grab a bite."

Opening the picnic basket, the blonde was baffled at what was inside.

"This is…"

Smiling like a fool, the redhead chuckled and blushed, "Yeah, it's your favorites, pasta and velvet cake."

Looking at the trays of food, Glynda could feel her grin growing wider.

She reached within the basket and started setting up the utensils.

"Hey, you don't have to force yourself to eat. I wouldn't want you to get sick-"

"Ruby."

"Y-yeah?" she stammered.

The blonde looked up to her lover. Happy and loved filled eyes along with an innocent blush was displayed for the redhead to see. Ruby's chest tightened.

"Thank you," Glynda smiled warmly.

Feeling her heart begin to thump faster, blood rushed to the redhead's face as she pulled her hood down to cover her sight.

'_Cute….'_

"Alright, let's eat then," Ruby smiled as she grabbed the food trays.

Enjoying one another's company, they both began conversing of the redhead's training schedule and the blonde's latest story that she read.

After a while, silence took over as Glynda's head laid upon Ruby's shoulder, both looking at the shining lake as they held hands.

Ruby smiled as she felt the warmth below her. The sheer silence made the moment relaxing; calm. Feeling the blonde's grip tighten, Ruby grinned even wider. Such a simple gesture made the redhead feel full, full with love.

'_This is… nice….'_ Ruby thought. '_If I could… I would stay like this forever…. definitely...' _

"Hey Ruby?" said a voice from beneath the redhead.

"Yeah?" Ruby whispered.

"I'm really glad you invited me to this date… I had fun…" she quietly said.

"Yeah… I'm glad you came too," the redhead whispered. "I'm glad we got to spend the day together."

The blonde blushed as she fidgeted.

"Ruby…?" Glynda said as she looked up to face the redhead, faces only inches apart.

"Yeah…?" Ruby managed to say, distracted by her lover's feverish gaze.

"I…" her eyes traced back and forth to each silver orb, "I still can't believe we're together. At times, I just think to myself on how I'm able to be with such an incredible, talented person. I'm still trying to decipher why you'd choose to love someone like me-"

She couldn't finish her sentence; Ruby quickly closed the space in between them.

Grabbing onto the redhead's shoulders to support herself from falling, Glynda deepened their kiss.

Pulling apart with a string attached, Ruby looked deeply into her lover's stare.

"Because I love you. I love everything about you. I can't stop thinking about how pretty you, how cute and beautiful you are! You're such a nice person, you're cute, and beautiful! I know I said it twice, but I still can't stop thinking about you! You make me so nervous when we're together, you're the reason I can't sleep at night!" the redhead frantically said with an immense blush afterwards.

"I'm the one who's scared of losing you…" Ruby admitted.

Shocked at the redhead's sudden outburst, Glynda smiled. She reached for Ruby's hand and placed it on her chest. The redhead blushed heavily.

"Do you feel that?" Glynda asked through closed eyes. "Everyday, whenever I think about you… my heart always gets like this…" she smiled.

Ruby felt her own heart quicken. '_It's...going pretty fast...'_

Opening her eyes, the blonde's gaze was immediately intersected by the redhead's. Eyes lingered, bodies slowly began to get closer, love began to sprout.

Ruby placed a hand on her lover's face, moving the subtle loose blonde locks from her identity. She closed in until their lips brushed against one another.

Closing their eyes, they both leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Their heads began moving to the rhythm, trying to follow up with each other.

Glynda placed her hand behind Ruby's neck, wanting more out of the redhead. Ruby placed her hand on Glynda's lap.

Pulling apart to get some air into their lungs, they both bumped their heads together.

"Hey…" Ruby whispered, her hand still on the blonde's lap, "Do you maybe wanna…"

Smiling at the redhead's shyness, the blonde pulled her down, her laying under while Ruby was on top.

"Does this answer your question?" she smirked.

The redhead blushed at her lover's boldness. '_Wow. She really wants to do this… outside…?' _Looking into the light green eyes, Ruby felt her mind begin to shut off.

She leaned down and began kissing her lover from the corner of her mouth, slowly going up her jaw. Glynda squirmed on how soft and gentle the redhead was going.

Ruby finally went up to the blonde's ear and lightly bit her lobe, making Glynda moan.

"I love you so much…" she whispered. "Everything about you… I don't think I would have been me today if it weren't for you…"

Hearing her lover's quiet love filled whispers, Glynda's emotions began to overflow.

Pulling apart from each other, Ruby stopped just above Glynda's face, where their stares met again. Smiling, she raised her hand to her face.

"Geez… you really are such a crybaby... My cute crybaby," she giggled as she wiped away a tear.

Looking at her eyes, Ruby became entranced. She leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

'_I love you so much...'_

Trailing her hand to the blonde's collar, she began to unbutton it.

'_So much that it feels like I'm drowning...'_

Reaching the bottom of her shirt, Ruby slowly began making her way to the blonde's brasserie, sliding her fingers across her stomach to her destination.

'_So much that I wouldn't know what to do if you decided to leave...'_

Pulling up her brassiere, the redhead parted from their heated kiss. Looking down, she admired the the view of lover's bare, plump chest.

'_This is really embarrassing,'_ Glynda thought as her lover continued to stare down on her.

"Beautiful…" Ruby whispered.

"Huh?- Ah!" Glynda moaned. Feeling Ruby sucking and pulling on her breast, she began to feel herself become excited.

Ruby kept pulling on her lover's breasts with her erect middle in between her teeth. Biting lightly enough for her lover to enjoy, she let go and began to suck softly.

She felt herself begin to get excited from the moans and sounds her lover was making. As one hand held the blonde's chest as she continued sucking, the other began to trail down her stomach.

Glynda could feel her insides begin to be filled with ecstasy as she felt the redhead's hand go lower.

Ruby started to make circles with her tongue around the blonde's areola.

Having reached her destination, Ruby lifted the top part Glynda's under. She pressed her fingers against the front, slowly making her way down to her desired location. Glynda drew more moans as she pressed her thighs together.

Giving her lover one last pull on her breast, Ruby let go and began to trail kisses down her stomach. Glynda flinched with every delicate kiss placed on her.

Ruby slowly began to make little, soft circles around the entrance of her lover's warmth. The blonde moaned with every touch.

Ruby parted the blonde's legs, and looked at the place she longed to touch.

Taking off her lover's underwear, she planted small kisses in the inside of her thighs, slowly making her way to the middle. Glynda could feel herself begin to lose all sense around her, focusing on the immense pleasure Ruby was providing.

The redhead finally disposed of her lover's underwear and was now staring down at the woman below. She could feel herself become heated at her lover's bareness.

Reaching up, she continued the small circles she was making early on the woman's front. Slowly trailing her index finger around her entrance, Ruby made her way up to the blonde's hardened nub.

Smirking at the sudden jolt her lover made, Ruby lightly pulled down the skin surrounding her clitoris, making her moan loudly as a result.

Smiling, she gave her hardness a slight massage, making Glynda arch of back.

The redhead was excited; thrilled. She leaned down and placed the blonde's stiffness in her mouth and began lick around, driving her lover insane on how gentle the touch was.

_'Just a bit more...'_ Ruby thought as she raised her hand. Placing her index and middle finger to the blonde's entrance, Ruby slowly began to enter within the blonde.

"R-ruby…!" Glynda sounded out as she continued to arch.

Having reached to the base of her fingers, the redhead slowly began to retreat them outside. Stopping mid way her sliding, she pumped deeply back in.

Continuing her pumping as her ears were filled with the calls of her lover, Ruby was still sucking onto the blonde's nub.

Giving one last flick and pump, the redhead took out her fingers and used her mouth as a substitute.

Feeling the redhead's tongue swirl around inside her, Glynda could feel that she was at her limit.

Twisting up and down as she sucked up the blonde's fluids, the redhead could feel the walls around her begin to tighten.

'_She's almost there...' _

Feeling herself begin to go numb with Ruby's every touch, Glynda could sense something develop deep within the pit of her stomach. Ruby began to thrust faster, knowing that her lover was about to reach her climax.

"Ruby…!" the blonde called out one last time before she arched her back completely and clenched the grass below her with her hands and feet.

Staying within her lover, letting her ride out her orgasm, Ruby could feel the blonde's warmth pulsate around her tongue.

Watching as Glynda slowly began to lower herself to the ground, Ruby separated herself from the blonde. She grinned and made her way to where her lover was laying down. Placing her arm under Glynda's head for support, Ruby stared at her lover's tired, yet calm face.

Moving the hair from her face, she leaned down and placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. As she began to settle back down, she felt a grip on her shirt.

"Glynda…?" Ruby wondered.

"We're not done yet…" the blonde whispered.

"Huh?"

Glynda leaned up and pushed her lips against the redhead's as she unzipped her jacket and lifted up her shirt. Placing her hand onto Ruby's abs, she trailed down her pants.

"Ah-" she was quickly quieted with another kiss. Using her other hand to quickly unbutton her pants, she pulled down her undergarments and jeans.

Massaging the girl down there, gradually gaining slight moans from the redhead, she quickly found the spot she loved to teased. She began moving her fingers up and down on her stiffness.

Ruby sucked in her stomach, feeling something wanting to be released.

Gripping onto the blonde's arm, Ruby felt a rush of ecstasy run throughout her body and releasing out her entrance.

Trembling as she relieved herself, the redhead feel back down onto the grass followed by her lover. Both panting for air, they looked at each other and smiled.

Ruby got closer to her lover as she wrapped the picnic blanket around them.

"You know…" Ruby began, "you didn't have to try and satisfy me too. I would have been more than okay if it were just you."

"Yes, I know, but…" the blonde grinned, "I wanted to."

Feeling herself blush, Ruby cuddled closer to her lover. "You know I love you right?"

Smiling, the blonde placed her head on top of the redhead's bicep. "Yes, and I love you."

Feeling her eyes begin to shut, Ruby basked in the warmness her fiance was emanating and feel asleep. Alongside her, the blonde followed her league and slept against the redhead's chest, hearing the steady heartbeat the girl was making.

"Ro-"

'_Huh…?'_

"Ros-"

'_What is that…?' _

"Ruby Rose!"

Snapping her eyes open at the fierceness of the person's voice, the redhead quickly sat up.

"What happened!?" Ruby frantically yelled.

"Woah, sis, chill," a certain blonde advised. "I just came here to wake you up, dad wants us back for practice."

"Huh…? What time is it?" Ruby asked, still feeling dazed.

"It's two in the afternoon you weirdo," Yang laughed. "Now come on, or else dad'll kill me…" she shuddered.

"Yeah, yeah…" the redhead chuckled. "I'm on it," she said as she got up from the grass and stretched.

"Thata' team captain!" Yang said as she slapped her sister's rear and ran back to the team.

The redhead tensed up and began to chase after the blonde. "Yang!"

From a distance, another school team, specifically the cheer-leading team, was practicing.

"Okay girls," said a girl with white hair as she panted, "That's enough for today. We will continue this tomorrow," she announced to the group of females in front of her.

All nodding as they dispatched, the white haired girl went over to her bag and took out a bottle of water. Hearing a yell from afar, she turned her head to be met with the star of the baseball team, Ruby Rose. She narrowed her gaze, feeling her cheeks begin to warm up.

"Looking at someone who catches your eye?" teased a voice from aside.

Snapping toward to sound, the white haired girl blushed heavily.

"W-what are you talking about!" she blushed.

A redhead with a ponytail smirked. "Give it up Weiss, everyone on the squad practically knows about your little crush."

Preparing to defend herself, the white haired girl could feel herself begin to choke up.

"Is it that obvious…?" she asked, sounding defeated.

"Oh yeah, especially when you stare every minute over to the baseball field," the redhead giggled.

"Please Pyrrha, tell the girls not to say anything about it to anyone…" Weiss said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Already did," Pyrrha smiled. "Besides, I know where you're coming from."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, seeming confused.

Turning her posture to face the baseball field, the redhead looked out to the field of players who were currently stretching. Her gaze specifically followed to a blonde boy, having trouble on trying to reach his toes.

"Catcher boy?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, his name is Jaune," Pyrrha giggled.

Looking over to the boy stretching, her eyes led up to a certain redhead stretching her arms. Feeling a blush begin to creep, she watched as Ruby pulled her tricep to the side as her shirt began to roll up.

"Watch it Weiss, you're drooling," Pyrrha giggled. Snapping out of her gaze, her blush deepened.

"So, how long has it been since you've had your eye on miss star over there," Pyrrha grinned.

Sighing, the white haired girl answered, "Since when I first saw her play…"

"When was that?"

"Since… the beginning of sophomore year…"

"That long?" the redhead asked, surprised.

"Yeah… I realized that I liked her in my junior year, but it all started originally during the tenth grade."

"And you haven't asked her out…?"

"How can I!?" Weiss panicked. "I don't even know her."

"Well, why not go talk to her yourself?"

"Because I don't want to seem like a weirdo?" Weiss responded.

"Well, I have to get home now, but your secret's safe with me," picking up her bag, she turned to look at the white haired girl one last time. "I suggest you talk to her before someone else claims her. She is Beacon's star."

"Yeah… I know."

Watching her friend walk off, she turned around once more to the baseball field. Her eyes lightened up at the person who was batting.

'_Ruby… Rose…' _she thought as she watched a certain redhead swing a metal bat with all her force. Watching her as she placed her bat to the ground, her eyes continued to watch the redhead begin to run fast, reaching base by base with ease until she reached a home-run.

'_I like the school's jock...'_

_**Omake:**_

Hearing rustles nearby, Ruby snapped her eyes open at the noise. Being face to face with a deer, both began to have a stare down.

"Ruby...?" Glynda said as she rubbed her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... just don't like his stare..."

"What are you-?" the blonde looked up, "Is that a deer?"

"Yeah... and it better..." she grabbed an apple from within the picnic basket, "Leave!" she said as she threw the object.

Scattering, the deer left.

"Stupid deer woke me up..." the redhead grumbled. Reaching for her phone, her eyes widened at the time. "Woah... it's 1 a.m."

"That late?" Glynda asked. Getting up, Ruby quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into a hug.

"Ruby!" the blonde laughed. "We need to go."

"No! We'll stay here forever!" the redhead pouted and joked as she rolled around. Laughing, the blonde ended up laying on top of the redhead.

"You're so silly," Glynda chuckled. As their laughs died down, Glynda picked up her head and placed a kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Man... I really do wish we can stay like this for a while..." Ruby sighed as she hugged the blonde.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to anger your family members for keeping you up late," Glynda smiled.

"You got a point there..." Ruby admitted and sighed in defeat.

"How about this..." Glynda smiled as she began, "Walk me home?"

Hearing her lover's suggestion, the redhead grinned widely. "Absolutely!"

"Okay," the blonde giggled, "Just let me get dressed."

Pouting, the redhead grumbled, "Fine..."

Watching as her lover dressed up, Ruby widened her eyes after realizing what she forgot to do.

_'Crap! I forgot the whole reason why I did this picnic!'_ Looking at the blonde to try and ask her, the redhead stopped as she looked in between Glynda's thighs; a love mark.

Smiling, Ruby sat back down. _'I think I already marked her as mine for today...' _

She looked at the blonde straighten her attire out.

_'Besides...'_

Glynda turned around and smiled at her lover.

_'There's always next time...'_

* * *

**Ah yes... that love development... dang it Ruby... teach me how to woo the girls... *sniffs* XD Well, hopefully the smut is getting to the okay level. Other than that... hope you guys enjoyed it, there will be drama, I mean, it is labeled like that in the tags x) and I guess I'll see you guys next time and shtuff :) Hasta Luego! ^_^/**

**Also, I changed a few things from the last chapter; just something minor like Ruby taking a shower due to the fact that she did it with Goodwitch. Tis all ^_^/**


	9. Realization

**Yo yippie yo! Been gone for a long time, well, for a week, I think... sorry, school was getting in my way :/ but anyways, here's another chapter, this one will probs be pretty boring, sorry about that :/ I'll make the next one fluff filled and shtuff with a hint of angst :3 well, past angst I guess. Again, I'm really appreciating your guy's feedback with these favs, follows and reviews, they really show me that "hey, maybe this story doesn't completely suck." But anyways... happy readings as always! :D**

**I don't own RWBY. **

**Meow. :3**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Realization

"Alright, bring it in team!" shouted the baseball coach.

Heaving and dragging their bodies to the dugout, the group of individuals circled around Coach Qrow.

The two sisters stood next to one another as their father began to speak.

"All of you know that the first game starts at the first week of school right?" the male asked. Everyone nodded their heads as they continued to breathe heavily.

"I expect you all to try your very hardest during the next couple of days in practice," Qrow said. "Now, I know you're gonna come up to me and say "But coach, I need to go shopping for a dress or coach I have to find a lady to take with me," Qrow mimicked, to which the team of teenagers chuckled. "Seeing how Homecoming is right around the corner for some strange reason, I'll let you all take a small break after the first game, is that clear?"

Everyone cheered and nodded. "Alright, now get out of my face, you all stink," he joked, making the team laugh.

Walking back to the locker rooms, Ruby watched as many students scattered all around her with huge pieces of paper.

"Looks like ASB's really busy…." Ruby commented.

"Well yeah, heard this year they had a lot of activities planned out for seniors," Yang said as she stretched, "but that's good, as long as they have things that get me out of class faster," she laughed.

Inspecting closer to the papers being taped on the wall, Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Homecoming…"

"Oh yeah!" Yang slightly yelled. "I forgot to ask you about that!"

"Ask me what?"

"I was gonna tell you if you were going to it," Yang asked.

"Hmmm…." Ruby wondered. _'Homecoming…?'_

Suddenly blushing from the thought of a certain blonde, Ruby shook her head.

"Uh, I don't know," Ruby responded as she opened the locker room door. "Probably not."

"What?! But you have to go!" Yang protested. "It's our Senior year and dad is finally letting the team go after all these years!"

"Yeah but…." Ruby stalled. '_I can't go with Glynda...'_

"Dude, come on, just go with friends if you don't have a date. That's what I'm and most of the team is doing."

Going to her locker, Ruby pursed her lips. "I don't know Yang, I'll think about it," she said as she began to unlock her locker. "And I would have thought that you would go with a date," Ruby chuckled. She groaned after not being able to unlatch her lock.

Yang stopped wiping her face with a towel. Ruby continued her attempts on her locker. '_I was going to ask...'_ Looking back at the redhead, the blonde slightly frowned.

"Hey Yang," Ruby said, making her sister jolt, "mind if you lend me that towel?" she turned the lock knob to the last number needed to unlock it, "I forgot mine at home in the dry-" she stopped after opening her locker and seeing a piece of cloth.

"Ruby?" Yang questioned.

Seeing something stick out from the bottom of the rag, Ruby picked it out and read it as it was still within the locker.

_'Just in case you forgot it at home.'_

Smiling widely, Ruby grabbed the towel. "Nevermind. Had a spare one in here," she grinned.

Yang looked at her sister with surprise; however, smiled afterwards.

'_There's that big smile again...'_

"Hey, the whole team is going to go eat right now. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come too," Yang said as she began pulling her shirt over her head.

Exposed with only her sports bra on, Ruby stopped her changing.

"I think…." she stalled once more. "I think I'm just going to head straight home and sleep," Ruby smiled.

"Suit yourself," interrupted a voice from aside. Both of the sisters looked to see who it belonged to.

"Hey Blake," Ruby smiled.

"Hello Ruby," the raven haired girl said.

"Hey Blake, can you try and convince my sis to go with us?" Yang whined.

"Hmm, well, there'll be cheerleaders?" Blake included.

"Blake! Not like that!" Yang panicked. Reaching for her sister's head and setting it onto her chest, she looked back at the girl with amber eyes. "My sister's still a child!"

"Y-Yang! Let me go! We're both the same age!" Ruby giggled as she wiggled around.

'_Besides…. she's already taken….'_

"Well, if cheerleaders still don't make you want to go, then I'm guessing you're really tired," Blake said as she stuffed her shirt within her locker. "Which is surprising seeing how you're always full of energy."

"Heh, yeah," Ruby chuckled. "Just feeling a little worn out, that's all."

Eyeing the redhead from the corner of her sights, Yang spoke.

"Guessing you're going for the cheerleaders, Blake?" Yang teased.

Stopping mid thigh from pulling up her pants, the raven haired girl smiled. "Yeah, something like that," she said as she looked at the blonde.

Ruby looked at the raven haired girl with slightly narrowed eyes.

Shutting her locker, Ruby walked over to the bathroom's mirror. As she began fixing her locks, she looked to the side of the mirror where her gaze locked with another's.

"What's up Yang?" Ruby said as she continued to move her bangs to the right.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" the blonde asked once more.

Chuckling, the redhead turned around and readjusted the duffel bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, thanks Yang, but I think I just wanna go home and rest."

"Okay… if you want, I could go home with you-"

"Alright you guys! Let's start heading out now!" called out another female from the team. "Let's go Yang Xiao Long, just leave your sis alone. Plus this is good for us, if she came along, every cheerleader would go for her! Let's just go!" The team members laughed as they all dragged the blonde.

"Wait! Ruby-"

"I'll be fine sis," the redhead smiled. "I'll be fine."

Ruby looked at the raven haired girl and gave her a wide grin and a thumbs up. She mouthed the words '_Go for it.'_

Blake looked at the redhead stunned. She smiled afterwards and thanked her as she left behind the group of girls.

Sighing in relief, the redhead began to walk out. '_So Blake likes Yang huh?'_

* * *

**Aw, Blakey likes Yangy :3 ah... I really wanted to put a Hoodwitch scene... I even considered a shower scene where they do it there ;3 but then I said "Meh, we just had a smut scene last chapter, I'll wait a while." Yas, homecoming ya'll! The event I never go since 1.) I ain't got no date and 2.) I don't wear dresses! :D Woot! Anyways, expect some really cute moments, drama and a lot of stuff. Um... I guess that's it. I'll try to update later today or tomorrow(most likely tomorrow) and I'll sees ya'll later! Hasta luego!**

**ASB= Associated Student Body**

**Oh, and I know I made a chapter with Yang accepting Ruby decisions, but she can't help but feel a little lonely. It's like "I'm going to exercise tomorrow," am I going to do it? Hell naw. Actions speak louder than words :3**

**I'm sorry for this boring chapter...**


	10. I Don't Care If You're Contagious

**Yo! It's three a.m. and I gots the schools tomorrow... oh great... anyways, here's another chapter for ya'll. I actually had a lot of fun doing this one. The title of this chapter, or this chapter in whole was created when I was listening to Pierce the Veil's "I Don't Care If You're Contagious" so I named this chapter after that. I would also like to thank those who support this fic by favoring, following and reviewing. You guys are awesome for that. I would also like to thank Kira for agreeing with me on dressing up for homecoming x) and headreviewer mk2 for encouraging me along the way as I was writing this fic, also for the fact on giving me some positiveness to work with. Thanks :) And with that, Happy Readings ya'll!**

**I don't own RWBY or the song.**

**Song used (we already know :P)- Pierce the Veil- I Don't Care If You're Contagious**

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Don't Care If You're Contagious

Sitting on a high stool near the table, a blonde, little girl began coloring. Moving the colored pencil roughly, making her spill out of the lines, the girl made small, subtle glances across the table. Pausing every now and so, she stared at her in secret.

Across from her was another little girl with red like hair. However, something about her silent and still demeanor frightened the blonde girl. Sitting there, as her hood and bangs covered most of her face, as her mouth struck a straight line along with her pale skin. But out of all of her features, her eyes were the most unsettling sight.

So tired; drained, almost as if she was done with everything around her. Despite those features, the blonde thought otherwise about her eyes.

'_Grey… how pretty...'_ thought the blonde girl as she stared at the still being. Quickly gathering her colored pencils as a smile adorned her face, she proceeded to place them next to her new sister.

Waiting for a response, the little blonde sat silently while grinning. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to col-" she stopped after the girl's eyes shifted to her direction. Slowly, her gaze landed upon lilac colored eyes. Still, no emotion attached to them.

The blonde could feel her heart beat begin to quicken. Snapping out of her trance, she smiled in a goof like manner and continued, "I was wondering if you like to-"

"..."

The blonde stopped. "Huh? Did you say someth-"

"Stop…"

"I can't really hear yo-"

"**STOP TALKING**."

Shocked at the girl's sudden outburst, the blonde stayed quiet as her mouth gaped a little open. Feeling the same sensation manifest within her chest, the blonde little girl could sense it once more: fear. Looking into eyes that bore hatred and anger, all the girl could do was stay silent. Almost as if a case of paralysis.

"Stop talking to me, stop trying to know me, just **STOP**," the redheaded child demanded. Almost snarling, she looked into the other's paralyzed eyes. Teeth clenched together, face shriveled with anger, an expression unsuited for a child. "**Leave me alone**."

"Yang? You still there?" called out a voice.

"H-huh?" the blonde sounded.

"I was wondering when you'd tune back in," chuckled a raven haired girl.

"Sorry about that Blake, I was thinking about something," Yang chuckled nervously.

'_I know she's not alone….'_

Taking a sip from her beverage, the raven haired girl looked at the blonde from out of the corner of her eye. Placing the cup down with a slight thunk, Blake kept her gaze on the table in front of her.

'_But I still can't help but feel...'_

"Is it about Ruby?" she suddenly brought up.

Slightly widening her eyes, Yang turned to look at her. Sighing, she smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it is about her," Yang grinned.

Silence took over for a few seconds as Yang played with the lid of her cup.

"Want to talk about it?" Blake suggested, still not making eye contact.

Shaking her head slightly from side to side, Yang kept her small smile.

"There really isn't much to talk about. Just ancient history from the past that I'm remembering for some dumb reason. Plus, it'd be kind of weird to talk here when everyone's around," she chuckled.

"We could leave if you want," the raven haired girl said as she took another sip of her beverage.

"We still haven't gotten our food yet and you already want to ditch the place?" Yang laughed.

"Well, if you still want," Blake began as she turned to look at the blonde, "when we're done, we can go wherever and talk," she smiled.

Feeling her cheeks begin to warm up, Yang grinned widely and hooked her arm roughly around the raven haired girl. "Aw! Blakey, why you gotta' be so sweet!" she teased, making the girl under her giggle. Softening her grip, the blonde leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Thanks Blake…"

Hearing the short message, Blake grinned. "Anytime Yang... "

'_Anytime….'_

Feeling a nudge to the side of her arm, the blonde turned around to be met with one of her teammates.

"Hey Yang, the cheerleaders are asking where your sis is at? Did she come?" the girl asked.

"Hum?" the blonde sounded. "Oh, she's not here." Looking to the side of the girl, Yang spotted multiple girls in uniform, fidgeting in place as they all talked with one another. The sight of silver and white stood out for the blonde. She shrugged it off as she continued her staring.

'_Damn, still a little jealous about that,'_ Yang mentally laughed. Feeling a hard nudge to her stomach, she exhaled dramatically as she held the spot. Looking to her side, she squinted her eyes at a certain, nonchalant raven haired girl.

"That really hurt Blakey…" Yang managed to say.

"Good," the girl simply said as she drank from the straw.

'_Girls… are terrifying….'_ Yang thought as she rubbed the side of her stomach. '_But...'_ She looked back at the quiet, slightly fuming raven haired girl. She smiled. '_Some of them are actually pretty cute.' _

* * *

Walking down the hall as the wind blew through her hair, Ruby hummed happily. She was currently done with practice and right now, all that mattered to her, was meeting up with a certain somebody.

Shoes slightly squeaking against the floor, the redhead continued her trail. Making her way through the familiar halls, empty classrooms, her mind swarmed with that of old, fond memories. Memories filled with _her_. She continued to sport her smile.

Closing in, Ruby dug in her jean pockets and searched for a tangle of metal. Clinking together, she raised the pile of keys to the door's key hole.

Picking out a single key, she stuck it within the lock. Turning, she fumbled and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Smiling at her silly mistake, she choose another key and tried once more.

As the redhead was about to announce her arrival, she stopped after seeing her lover's head down on the desk. Grinning, she closed the door behind her quietly, and slowly made her way to her.

Turning the corner of her desk, Ruby smiled warmly at Glynda's position. Sleeping soundly within her arms, Ruby couldn't help but find the position adorable and child like.

"She really is cute," Ruby grinned.

Looking at the novel laid out under her, Ruby slowly removed it and set it off to the side. Seeing the thin wear her lover was in, she quickly ran to her backpack and took out her sweater.

'_Kinda getting cold lately...' _

Returning, she went behind the blonde and placed the clothing on top of her.

Wearing an expression of satisfaction as she wiped her forehead, Ruby continued to the front of the desk.

Sliding her hand from the corner of the desk to the other as she went, she stopped once she arrived to be in front of her sleeping lover.

Crouching, Ruby placed her arms on the desk as she laid her chin on top them. Watching her lover silently sleep, the redhead continued to smile.

'_I could watch her sleep for the whole day if I wanted to...'_

Small breaths were quietly released.

'_It wouldn't even be boring...'_

Heart pounding.

'_Because it's you.'_

Alarmed at the sudden shifts the blonde made, Ruby picked up her head.

Seeing her lover's eyes begin to flutter open, the redhead was quick to feel happiness.

"Ruby…?" Glynda questioned as she sat up slowly.

"Hey there sleepy head," Ruby chuckled. Picking up her hand, she moved a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. "Had a good nap?"

Blushing at the girl's touch, Glynda averted her gaze.

"Hardly," the blonde sighed.

"Hm?" Ruby questioned.

"My head's been killing me since I woke up this morning and I've been feeling pretty sluggish," Glynda admitted.

Getting up, Ruby went closer to the blonde as she placed her hand to her forehead.

"Hey, you're burning up," Ruby said, feeling slightly panicked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Looking up to see the redhead's worried expression, Glynda couldn't help but smile.

"Yes," she said as she placed her hand on top of the redhead's, "I'm okay."

"Well…." Ruby started, "Either way, it's best if you got proper rest," Ruby instructed. "Come on, I'll take you home," she smiled. Glynda could feel her heart beat rapidly.

"I think it's fine if I go on my own-" A finger was pressed to her lips.

"It's okay," the redhead smiled warmly, "Trust me, I'll get you there safe."

Gazing into the other's eyes, Glynda felt completely captivated; feeling a sense of protection and clarity, she continued her gaze.

"Come on," Ruby said as she held her hand softly, "Let's get going. The faster you get better, the quicker I'll feel relieved."

Feeling herself being pulled to the door, she continued to watch the redhead as she fumbled.

"Right, I guess you should go out first," Ruby chuckled nervously.

'_She's such a fool, a worrisome...'_

"Um, you drove here right?"

'_Definitely a scatter brain...'_

"Alright, if you feel sick at any moment when you start walking over there, I'll be right behind you, okay?"

'_Does such unnecessary things….'_

"Okay, I guess I'll see you out in the parking lot."

'_Really, such a fool...'_

"Stay warm, okay?" Ruby smiled.

'_My fool...'_

"See you in a bit," the redhead whispered.

As the blonde began walking through the breeze filled hallways, she held onto the sweater around her shoulders. Clutching onto the fabric, she snuggled against it.

'_It's warm...'_

_xxx_

Running down the hallway, Ruby quickly made her way to the parking lot located in the back of the school. Opening the doors that led to freedom, she searched all around until she spotted a blonde woman sitting in the passenger seat of a car. Grinning, she ran towards it.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ruby said as she hopped into the driver's seat. Looking at her lover's flushed face, she smiled and quickly pecked her cheek.

"W-wha? Don't do that!" Glynda scolded as she hit Ruby on the head.

"Ouch…" Ruby groaned.

"You'll catch it…" the blonde quietly said.

"Hm? Catch what?" Ruby asked.

"You'll get whatever I have and you'll end up sick…" Glynda shyly said as the flush stayed on her cheeks.

Looking at her shy lover, Ruby smiled and placed her hand on the blonde's lap.

"Glynda," the redhead soothingly said.

Slowly, the blonde turned her head to be facing her lover. Eyes looked into one another, one longing and the other filled with warmth, the redhead began to close the gap between them.

"You should know by now…" Ruby began, getting closer.

"Wai-"

The gap began to shorten.

"Even if you have something as small as a cold…"

"Ru-"

"Even if it's something that can hurt me…"

"..."

The two were only a few centimeters apart.

"I wouldn't care…"

Ruby lightly brushed her lips to the blonde's bottom lip. Moving in a slow rhythm as their eyes were both closed, Ruby softly placed her hand on Glynda's throat, caressing her jaw with her thumb. Pulling apart, Ruby rested her head against her forehead, smiling.

"You idiot… you're going to catch my cold…." Glynda scolded, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind… as long as it's yours…" Ruby smiled.

"You fool," the teacher lightly chuckled. "Just take me home."

"Will do milady," Ruby joked.

Settling into their seats, Ruby started up the car and got onto the road.

As her lover led them to her home, Glynda looked out into the scenery. Smiling, she settled within the car seat as the redhead's sweater continued to lay on her shoulders. At the sound of her heart beat, she couldn't help but feel joyous at the moment.

As warmth was placed on her lap, she closed her eyes as a grin took form.

'_If I could…. I would stay like this forever...'_

xxx

Ruby pulled up to her lover's driveway.

"Hey Glyn-" looking over, the redhead saw that the blonde was fast asleep. Smiling, she opened her door and stepped out. Going over to where her lover was at, she quietly opened the door and undid her seat belt. Reaching under her legs and moving her other arm to the teacher's back, Ruby proceeded to pick her up bridal style.

Feeling a disruption in her sleep and the cool breeze hit against her face, Glynda opened her eyes. Widening them, she looked up to see Ruby smiling down.

"Hey there, you really are sleepy, aren't you?" she joked.

Blushing, the blonde began to lightly hit her lover on the shoulders.

"Let me down!" she blushed.

"Just relax," Ruby laughed. "I ain't gonna drop you. Did you forget?" she smirked. "I'm a batter and a pitcher. I'm supposed to be really strong," she smiled widely.

Looking at the redhead's smile, the blonde settled within her hold and let her continue.

"Fine, just this once…" Glynda shyly said as she blushed.

Going up the porch steps, Ruby placed the blonde to the floor.

Taking out her keys to open the door, Glynda entered the house. Looking back, she blushed heavily as Ruby shut the door behind them.

"So…" Ruby began. "You're sick."

The blonde began giggling. "Yes, it seems I am."

The redhead began to walk over to where her lover was standing.

"Any clue as to why…?" Ruby teased.

Blushing, the blonde turned around.

Moving closer, Ruby hugged Glynda from around the waist.

"Hey…." Ruby whispered. "I heard the fastest way to get rid of a fever is through sweating…"

The blonde could feel her heart quicken.

"Maybe we can…"

Feeling her lover clutch onto her arms, Ruby stopped.

Smiling, she held the blonde tighter.

"Or we can watch a movie and relax?" Ruby grinned.

Feeling the clutch loosen, the redhead let go. However, she was soon latched onto again.

"No… I'd like to get rid of this cold as fast as possible…." Glynda whispered.

Ruby blushed. She relaxed and smiled, "Whatever you command, milady..."

_**Omake (back at the restaurant where the baseball team is at)**_

"Here, you go sweetheart! One, large order of cheesy cheese fries along with a large, one-hundred percent beef burger ready to be devoured!" said the old looking waitress. The blonde shook excitedly in her seat.

"You're such a kid," Blake giggled.

"Huwh?" Yang questioned as she looked back at the raven haired girl with food stuffed in her mouth.

"Never mind…" Blake dismissed as she looked away.

'_What do I even see in this mess?'_ Blake smiled.

* * *

**Aw... :3 Hope you guys enjoyed that :) Some past angst like I promised! Um, Bumblebee will be included if that wasn't obvious... or is it!? dun dun dun! Yeah, it is :P Hoodwitch gives me joy to write... um... oh! Did I mention that there's a teacher at my school who kinda looks like Goodwitch... and I'm a senior... ;D jkjkjk xD Oh god, I think this is my first teacher crush... huh... never thought that would happen, but oh well. Um, Fav, follow, review if you would like to, I'll leave that up to you :) and I guess I'll see you guys later! :D Hasta luego! **


	11. Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile

**Yo! Sorry for this lateness of mine... School, tests, illnesses, yeah, all that good stuff... But I'm here again with another love filled chapter! Yay! Although I wanted to make it a smut, I couldn't, my head hurts way too much at the moment and I have to kinda take it easy since apparently I work "too hard." But eh, anyways first, I would like to thank those who review, fav and follow. You guys are fab ;) and I'm really glad you guys like it so far. :) And well... Happy readings! :D**

**I do not own RWBY or the song used. **

**Song used: You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile by Sia (go listen to ma girl as you read this ;))**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile

Setting the crisp dollar bills on the table, Yang and Blake got up from their seats.

"Hey? You guys leaving already?" asked a girl from the baseball team.

The blonde smiled, "Yeah, we decided to chill somewhere else for a bit."

The girl smirked and raised a brow, "Are you sure you guys ain't ditching us for a date?"

Yang and Blake blushed. "No, we're really just going to hang out," Blake chuckled nervously. '_Although I wouldn't mind either way...'_

"Yeah, just talk and stuff," Yang added.

"Okay," the girl said, sounding doubtful. "Just be sure to behave. Don't forget we have a game coming up, can't be too sore now, can we?" she laughed, along with others who overheard.

The blonde could feel her face be overdriven with warmth. She smiled weakly, "You guys are so..." her grin grew, "stupid." She shook her head.

"Guess that happens when we hang around you too much," the girl responded as everyone chuckled.

Blake watched the tall blonde as she silently giggled.

Shifting her jaw as the grin grew wider, Yang turned around and placed her hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder. "Let's just go Blake," she smiled widely.

Blake continued to stare at the grin, feeling herself begin to form one.

"Don't go making babies you too!" the team continued to tease.

Waving her hand in the air as her back was turned to the group of girls, the blonde and the raven haired girl continued to walk out.

As the door closed behind them, Yang proceeded to yawn and stretch.

"Man, those guys..." she smiled.

Blake continued to look at the peaceful looking blonde. She grinned and bumped their shoulders together.

"Hey, watch it you bully," Yang teased as she chuckled.

"You big baby, I'm sure a truck couldn't even take you down," Blake smiled.

The blonde laughed. "I highly doubt that."

As the two continued to walk, silence had taken over.

The raven haired girl made subtle glances toward the blonde. Seeing the small grin on her face, Blake couldn't help but smile as well.

"So," Yang began. "Wanna go somewhere before we start the therapy session," she joked.

Giggling, Blake spoke, "I don't mind." She clasped her hands behind her back. "What's only important is that you're there."

Yang slightly widened her eyes. Looking over to the raven haired girl, she could begin to feel her stomach churn. She quickly looked away as soon as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up.

"Well then, I guess the park near the school will do," Yang said.

Blake could see the crumbling expression the blonde was secretly making. She smiled._ 'Despite her usual manner, she is pretty cute.'_

xxx

Walking on the sidewalk that circled around a playground, the two began to slow down.

"Ah man," the blonde smiled weakly. "We came here to talk, but to be honest, I'm kind of nervous."

Looking at the slight frown upon Yang's face, Blake could feel her own smile begin to falter.

"That's okay," Blake calmly said. Surprised, Yang looked over to the girl. Slightly blushing, her gaze was locked with the raven haired girl's kind eyes and gentle smile. "We can walk the whole day if you want to. As long as you want until you regain that big, goofy smile of yours."

Sensing a tight, suffocating feeling within her chest, Yang continued to stare at the girl with a shocked expression. Letting the girl's words sink in, she turned forward again as a faint smile covered her face.

"Thanks Blake..."

"No problem Yang..."

Glancing toward the blonde from the corner of her eye, she smiled and closed them._ 'I'll wait until she shows me her smile...'_

xxx

Darkness. Darkness was what had surrounded the place. The feelings of hatred, sadness, loneliness. Why was she plagued with them? Why her? Why only her while everyone else was having fun.

This wasn't fair, this wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't what she deserved.

A girl sat as her back was against the wall. Hugging her knees tightly as she tried to hide her sobs, she shook violently. Her heart began to thump rapidly at the sound of foot steps that drew near with every second.

Feeling sick to her stomach, dizzy, exhausted, her heart beat grew faster.

'_Please... Please... Please don't find me...'_

Digging her nails into her knees as she felt the loose skin reside under them, she grew anxious. Biting her bottom lip with the utmost power, the girl could taste the metallic flavor.

Hearing the footsteps stop, the girl's heart mimicked the same feeling.

Turning her head slowly to the side, her eyes widened.

"There you are you piece of shit..." said a male as he trudged over to the girl.

"D-daddy, I-I-I'm s-sorry!" The little girl panicked.

Looking at the object in the male's hand, the girl could feel herself drown with fear.

"Now," the male slurred as he drew closer. The girl began to shake violently as she covered her head with her arms. Raising his hand up, the man swung down.

Xxx

"-by..."

'_Hm?'_

'Ru-..."

'_Mom?'_

"Ruby."

Opening her eyes, the redhead's gaze fell upon her blonde lover's face. As she was about to smile , she stopped after looking at the distressed expression she was making.

"What's wrong...?" Ruby asked. Her eyes widened. '_Did I... Hurt her...? Did I do anything bad to her...?'_

"Ruby... Are you okay? Were you having a bad dream?" Glynda quietly asked.

'_Bad dream...?'_

"Why do you think I was-" the redhead stopped after feeling something wet run down to the pillow near her head.

"You were crying and whimpering in your sleep..." The blonde said saddened.

Picking up her hand from under the sheets, Ruby touched her own face. Eyes widening at the touch of something wet under her fingertips, she proceeded to quickly wipe herself dry.

Chuckling, her voice cracked, "Yeah, sorry to worry you. This happened all the time when I was a kid so this is normal."

The redhead stopped wiping her tears after she felt a light touch on her arm. Looking at her lover, she saw the expression she was making. The expression of sadness.

"That wasn't normal Ruby..." Glynda said. "You were..." She averted her gaze. "You sounded really hurt."

Ruby listened intently as her gaze softened.

"I may be crossing the line, but, if there's anything you want to talk about..." She looked back to the girl's gray orbs, "I'll wait patiently here for yo-" she stopped after the redhead had embraced her.

As skin was touching skin, the blonde blushed heavily.

"R-Ruby, wait, I still might be-"

"Thank you."

The blonde stopped jerking around.

"Thank you for understanding, for being there, for... Everything..." she whispered. "I love you..."

Hearing the redhead's words near her ear, the blonde smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around the girl as well.

"I love you as well..." Glynda grinned as she closed her eyes. "You already do enough for me, for the both of us..."

The redhead stayed quiet as she listened to the blonde's words. Something about her lover's voice felt melodic and warm, almost as if she possessed the voice of an angel.

"I want to be able to do everything I can too. To make you happy, feel safe, anything... I truly love you Ruby Rose," Glynda continued as she held up her smile. "So please, I would also love it if you kept your smile everyday at every minute..."

Feeling the redhead curl more into her, the blonde began to run her fingers through her red locks.

"..."

"Hm?" The blonde questioned. "Did you say something Ruby?"

Quickly releasing herself from the embrace, the redhead pecked her lips.

Blushing from the sudden gesture, Glynda's face lit up. Ruby looked into her lover's eyes.

Showing a wide smile, the blonde looked at the girl with slightly widened eyes. She blushed heavily. Looking down as her loose hair covered her gaze, the blonde whispered.

"You're Ruby when you smile... it's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you..."

The redhead could feel her cheeks begin to burn. Words so quiet, yet so powerful, her heart began to race.

Picking up the blonde's head, the two gazes lingered with one another. Grey following light green, the two began to move closer.

Cupping the redhead's check, she grinned one last time before the two finally connected lips. Moving to the other's rhythm, kiss after kiss, the two continued to show each other their affection and desire.

Ending their connection with one last small kiss, Glynda proceeded to lay on her lover's shoulder as they hugged one another.

_'You're not my Ruby if you don't smile...'_ The blonde grinned.

_**Omake**_

"I'm still sick..." Glynda said as her head rested on Ruby's shoulder.

"That's fine," Ruby sighed, feeling content, "As long as we're together, I don't care..." she said as she held on tightly to the blonde.

"You really are such a goof," Glynda chuckled. The redhead smiled as she yawned.

"Tired?" The blonde questioned.

"Yeah... Baseball practice plus what we did today," she chuckled as her lover blushed, "kinda made me tired..."

"Well, I guess for the afternoon we can rest," the blonde said as she began to close her eyes.

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she did the same.

Snuggling closer, the two began to tread into the world of dreams. Both smiling, both within each other's embrace... Both knowing that they'll experience some good dreams together as a smile was expressed.

* * *

**Ahh... I just love that song a lot... Hope you guys did too :) Hoodwitch is love, Hoodwitch is Life. Can't forget about that bumblebee too. If you like the story, I ain't gotta tell you twice ;) follow, fav or review! ^_^/ only if you want. **

**I hope you keep up your smiles! Don't give up, don't get down and keep showing that sexy smile of yours ;) you guys deserve some pep talk every once and a while :) So, whatever crap you went through, whether relationship wise or work or just life in general, you know what I say? Fuck it, it ain't worth losing my smile nor yours as well :) so with that said, I'll see you guys later and well... Until next time :) hasta luego!**


	12. Stay With Me

**Hey, yo! (Sounds cool... like heyyo! :D) Welp, here's day one of my "Update Epidemic" for Thanksgiving Break. First is Young and Beautiful, so... here you go! :D Happy readings, stay dope and fresh, and enjoy spending time with those around :) Or not, and go spend all break hauled up in your room, hey! That's what Imma do! :D Jk xD Happy readings! x)**

**I do not own RWBY **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Stay With Me

Standing still as bright lights hit against her, Ruby felt nervous and anxious. She knew this feeling; she knew what was happening at the moment, but she couldn't believe it.

Hearing shuffles throughout the place as everyone rose from the stands, the redhead smiled warmly at the sight coming down from the isle.

Holding a bouquet of flowers as she wore a long, pure white dress, the smiling blonde woman continued to make her way down to her soon to be wife.

Although the crowd made Glynda feel uncomfortable, she didn't care about it at the moment. Right now, she was just looking into her lover's warm gaze. Feeling at ease, sure, safe, she continued to draw forward, closer to the most important person in her world.

Ruby couldn't keep her eyes from the blonde. Something about her just seemed to capture her every movement; her whole attention.

Finally arriving next to her redheaded lover, Glynda turned to look at her. Wearing a black tux as a single rose sat in her chest pocket, the blonde blushed on how well groomed her lover looked.

"Ruby Rose," spoke the minister, "Will you, take Glynda Goodwitch to be your wife to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?"

Ruby turned her gaze toward the slightly blushing blonde. "I do," she smiled.

The minister smiled and turned his direction toward the blushing blonde. "And Glynda Goodwitch, will you take Ruby Rose as your wife to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?"

Feeling her heart thump faster, the blonde could feel the weight of the pressure on her shoulders. Looking out into the smiling crowd, she could feel her nerves begin to kick in. However, they all disappeared after feeling a certain touch grab her hands. Turning around, her stare was immediately drawn to silver, bright eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Ruby whispered as she smiled. Squeezing the blonde's hands tighter, Ruby continued to give all her attention to the blonde. "Just remember, if it gets too scary, look at me."

Setting her sights on the redhead's warm smile, Glynda could feel her problems begin to disappear. In an instant, the smile of her lover was able to diminish any worry. She nodded slowly.

Ruby signaled to the minister; he smiled toward both women.

Ruby looked back at her blonde soon to be wife. She held her hand's tighter, making sure the blonde felt safe and secure.

"Do you Glynda, take Ruby Rose as your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?"

Looking into the silver, kind orbs the redhead had, she smiled widely as tears of joy sat on the edge of her eyes.

"I do," she grinned.

The minister smiled as well as the groom like bride.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce Ruby Rose, and Glynda Rose as wife and wife," he smiled. "You may now kiss one another."

Ruby quickly gave her thanks to the minister before looking back at the blonde. Drawing closer to her, the redhead smiled widely and closed in.

Feeling sparks as she placed her lips upon the blonde's, the crowd began to cheer.

'_Warm...' _Glynda thought. Feeling the redhead wrap her arm around her waist, the blonde felt complete. It was her wedding day, she was finally getting married to the one she has loved for the past years.

Ruby couldn't believe it; after many years of being together, the two were finally going to be living their lives together. Sniffing the air as they were still in the middle of the kiss, Ruby opened her eyes.

'_Why does it smell like… eggs…?' _

Eyes shooting open, Ruby looked at the white ceiling above her.

'_A dream...'_ she said as she rubbed her eyes. '_AW COME ON!' _she mentally yelled as she dropped her arms to her side. Her nose crinkled once more.

'_Eggs… food….'_ she thought somewhat like a zombie as she arose from the bed. Looking at her current state, the redhead quickly grabbed a nearby robe and wrapped it around herself.

Walking down the hallway she came to love, the redhead smiled widely as she made her way to the kitchen. Hearing sizzling noises as the wonderful aroma of food filled the air, Ruby walked in and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

Feeling her lover jolt a bit from the sudden contact, Ruby smiled.

"I see you're awake," Glynda smiled as she stirred the contents from within the pan.

"Yeah, I had a good sleep," Ruby grinned as she held the teacher tighter. "I had a really good dream," she said as she rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh? What was it about?" Glynda asked as she continued stirring.

Moving a little as the two began to wobble from side to side, Ruby began to hum. "Well, let's just say that this dream won't be just a dream, but real one, one day," she smiled.

"If you say so," Glynda giggled as the two continued to wobble, thanks to the redhead.

"So, what are you making?" Ruby asked.

Feeling the tall redhead's warmth on her back, the blonde smiled. "I'm making omelettes with a side of pancakes and strawberries."

"Hey, my favorites," Ruby smiled as she hugged the blonde tighter.

'_Yes, I know..._' the blonde grinned.

"Do you need any help at all?" the redhead asked.

"Well, other than grabbing the strawberries from the fridge, there's nothing much left to do," the blonde said.

"On it!" Ruby saluted as she ran towards the refrigerator.

Giggling from the redhead's goof like antic, Glynda continued stirring.

'_It almost seems as if...' _

'_We're newlyweds...'_ thought a smiling redhead and blonde.

* * *

Walking down the same concrete sidewalk for what seemed like the hundredth time, the raven haired girl looked over to her side to see the tall blonde. It had been a few hours since the two arrived at the park.

As she turned her head to look at the bright stars shining in the night, she smiled. Being able to walk peacefully together under the moon and stars was something she had wanted to do with the blonde.

Now all she had to do was hold her hand and her year would be complete. She silently laughed.

"You know…" Yang suddenly spoke. Her eyebrows furrowed; she regretted it after not being able to respond. "Wanna go hang out on the swings?" she nervously smiled.

Looking at the unsure curve upon the blonde's face, Blake nodded. She wanted to stay there for Yang; she'd do anything for the blonde to get her usual smile back.

Slowly walking to the slightly moving swings, the two proceeded to sit down as they faced the great, big moon.

Kicking the floor a little, Yang gained subtle movements as she swung back and forth slowly.

"You know…" Yang began once more. Blake gave all her attention to the blonde.

"Things used to be a lot different back then…" Yang smiled sadly. Blake kept quiet as the swing under her stayed still.

"Ruby…" Yang quietly said. "She isn't really my sister."

Again, no response.

"My dad brought her home one day after I bugged him of wanting to get a sister," she chuckled sadly.

She looked down at her shoes as they kicked the wood chips on the floor. "You know, I thought everything was finally going to be fun, happy, but… I was completely stupid to think it was going to be fine…"

She continued to swing slightly. "When Ruby came into our house, she…" the blonde paused. "She wasn't exactly the happy Ruby we know of today," she smiled sadly toward the raven haired girl.

'_Please...'_ Blake thought as she gripped harder on the cold, hard chain. '_Don't show me that kind of smile...'_

"When I first saw her, I thought, 'Man, her eyes look really lonely,'" Yang chuckled lowly. "Then I tried talking to her, but she... completely hated me…"

She looked up into the dark, starry night, into the bright, grand moon. "Ruby Rose, the girl who seems like the most happiest person in this world was…"

Blake continued to look at the empty space in front of her, into the grassy fields.

The blonde quickly shook her head, a nervous smile upon her lips was expressed as she got up from the swing. "You know what, I'm just being really stupid now, so I think I should go no-"

"Yang," Blake spoke. The blonde stopped. The raven haired girl smiled slightly. "It's okay."

Yang's eyes widened. '_Why…?'_ Why was it that when Blake showed her a smile…

'_... I feel relieved…?'_

The raven haired girl faced forward as her eyes were now closed.

"Yang, I don't know about your past relationship with Ruby. I don't know all the details about you two, but, I do know one thing," she smiled.

Yang could feel her heart rate begin to speed up.

"I know that you're a great sister to Ruby, and I know she appreciates all the kindness you've given her," Blake smiled. Opening her eyes, she looked back at the blonde as the upward curve stayed on her face. "So please stop frowning," Yang could feel her eyes slightly widen once more as a familiar tick rang next to her ears, "it doesn't suit you at all," she said with furrowed brows.

The blonde continued to look into the amber eyes Blake had, shifting her gaze from orb to orb.

_'Her eyes are really…'_

Quickly averting her gaze after feeling her heartbeat thump rapidly, the raven haired girl looked at the moon.

"I won't force you to talk about anything you feel uncomfortable with, but," she began. Slowly, she looked back at the blonde with a warm gaze, "I want you to know that I'll always be available," she smiled.

Yang continued to look at the smiling raven haired girl clutching the cold chain to her sides. She faintly smiled.

"Ahh!" the blonde sighed loudly as she sat back down on the swing. She looked up into the sky and smiled wider.

"Man this whole talking business is really complicated..." Yang groaned, followed by an overly exaggerated sigh. The raven haired girl giggled at the blonde's goofiness. Yang looked at the corner of her eye to see Blake's laughing expression; she smiled.

"Hey…." Yang began. "Thanks. Really, thanks for doing this and helping. It, really means a lot to me."

Blake could feel her cheeks heat up against the cold wind. "No problem," she said as she got up from the swing. Yang watched as the raven haired girl began to walk away.

"Hey. wai-"

Blake turned around, a warm smile on her face. For a split second, Yang could feel a knot in her stomach.

"You just have to owe me now and do what I say," Blake smiled.

Pink hue appeared on the blonde's face; she smiled.

"Man, guess I have no choice but to do it after all the help I've been getting," Yang played along as she shook her head and got up from the swing. Blake grinned.

"So," Yang smiled, "Where to next, my queen?"

* * *

Sitting on the couch as she typed on her phone, Ruby waited for the blonde to return from her shower. She had offered to join, but to the redhead's dismay, she was rejected with a locked door. She chuckled as she looked back at the message she had written.

'_Hey, I went out and I won't come home until tomorrow. Staying at a friend's house, don't worry about me.'_

"And, send," she said to herself as she pressed the submit button. Setting the device to her side, Ruby sighed in bliss.

She looked all around her: from the cream colored walls, to the familiar brown coffee table in the middle, to the Persian rug under it. She blushed slightly, remembering the memories that came with each item. This was her sanctuary.

Hearing the door open from afar, Ruby could feel the pre-existing butterflies within her stomach begin to flutter. Hearing the light footsteps tread closer, Ruby felt a sense of warmth envelop her. This feeling, it was full, it was nice. This feeling:

'_It feels like I'm home...'_

"Did you put the movie in already?" asked Glynda.

"Yeah, just waiting for you now," Ruby chuckled.

The blonde blushed. She looked away, "Sorry about that," she quietly said. Looking at the shy expression, the redhead slightly blushed herself. Continuing her observation, she looked at her lover's attire and appearance, the redhead blushed a bit heavier. Gold like hair laid on her back and shoulders as she wore a semi long white collared shirt that almost reached to the middle of her thigh; Ruby recognized the shirt, it was her's. She chuckled when she saw that the cuffs of her shirt were almost covering the blonde's whole hand.

"It's alright," Ruby smiled. "I was pretty lonely without you, but now that you're here," she said as she opened her arms. The blushing blonde looked over to see the redhead's arms wide open. "You can make up for it and cuddle with me."

Feeling the warmth on her identity intensify, she slowly walked over to her lover and embraced her.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Glynda's back and placed her chin over her head. Feeling her lover within her arms felt like a haven just for her. The sense of having the person you love in your arms, it was an amazing feeling for Ruby.

"Oh, I made you tea," the redhead smiled as she she held the teacher tighter. "Chamomile with a hint of syrup."

The blonde looked up to be faced with Ruby's wide smile. She looked into the girl's eyes; she blushed slightly and smiled as she placed her head on the girl's chest. Hearing the subtle beat under her ear, the blonde listened to the melody she came to love.

"What's up? Don't want to watch the movie?" Ruby grinned as she held the blonde tighter.

"Yes, but right now," Glynda said as she nuzzled into the girl, trying to indulge into the girl's heartbeat. "I want to be like this for a little while."

Surprised at the blonde's request, Ruby blushed. She grinned. "Alright, we can stay like this for as long as you want," she quietly said.

Feeling herself slowly clutch onto the redhead's shirt, the blonde continued her listening.

It was steady, it was calm, it was there- _she_ was there.

Feeling a smile form on her face, the teacher felt warm.

"Hey," Ruby whispered. There was no need to whisper where they were; it was just the two of them at the moment. "I love you."

The blonde clutched her shirt even harder. She smiled as she blushed. The beat under her ear had changed: it was going faster than before.

Glynda smiled widely. This beat was her declaration, her proof of love.

"I love you too…" the blonde whispered back.

'_Again...'_ she smiled as she listened to the redhead's fast rhythm.

"Mm," Ruby responded as she kissed the top of the blonde's head. The redhead continued to place small kisses at a faster pace as the blonde under her began giggling.

"R-Ruby!" Glynda laughed. "Stop!"

Finally slowing down as the two continued to huff out small snippets of laughter, they relaxed within one another's embrace.

"I really do love you though…" Ruby continued to whisper.

Lifting her head up as her gaze connected with the redhead's, the blonde smiled. "I know," she quietly said. "I really love you too…." she whispered.

Silence took over as the two continued to look into each other's eyes. Slowly closing the gap in between them, the two proceeded to close their eyes as their lips touched.

Slowly and gently, the two moved with one another as they basked in the sweet filled moment, sharing every second together.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, the two separated and touched foreheads.

"Still want to watch that movie?" Ruby chuckled.

The teacher smiled. "In a moment, but for right now," she said as she nuzzled into the redhead's neck, "Being like this is okay."

"Alright," Ruby grinned. "Remember," she whispered once more. "Whenever you're ready."

The blonde smiled as the redhead's quiet and soothing words filled her ears. Heartbeat going faster, she could feel a slight blush begin to form on her cheeks.

Sometimes, a whisper can be more powerful than anything else.

_Omake_

Walking side by side down the concrete sidewalk, small breathes of fog escaped from the mouth of a certain blonde.

Looking down the grayness that was below her feet, her eyes slowly began to make their way to a certain raven haired girl. Setting her sights to Blake's vacant hand, she slowly, but stealthily began to get closer to the girl. Whistling to get an even more 'casual,' effect, the raven haired girl silently chuckled as she caught on to what exactly the blonde was trying to do. She slowly moved her hand closer.

Inches away, that soon changed after a vibration called from within the blonde's pocket.

_'Hm?'_ Yang thought as she reached for her phone. Unlocking the device, the blonde read the text:

_'Hey, I went out and I won't come home until tomorrow. Staying at a friend's house, don't worry about me.'_

She reread the end bit of the text again.

_'Don't worry about me.'_

Looking at the message for an extra second, the blonde smiled in relief as she put it back into her pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

Looking back at the worrisome raven haired girl, Yang grinned warmly and held her hand. Blake blushed.

"No, everything's alright," she smiled.

* * *

**Daw :3 That's really cute :3 Yang made Blake's year ya'll :3 makes me forget about my desperateness, whoops P: XD jkjk, well, hope ya'll liked it. Once again, thank you guys so much for being really patient :) I'll try to update quicker next time seeing how I'm just about done with college applications (still need to submit some...) (btw, that was why I took so long to update stuff, and also, I apologize to those who I haven't messaged back and stuff if you're looking at this right now) um, like I said before, this story will be slow and smooth... so enjoy the cruise ;) wow, that was very lame and somewhat awkward... if you'd like to, review, fav, or follow, but remember, you don't have to unless you want to and well, until next time yo! Hasta luego! :D**

**Day 2: Nekoyans! (cross your fingers)**


End file.
